Snap Shots
by thunder3swords
Summary: Usopp invents a camera to capture the adventures of the crew, but this gradually reveals some hidden secrets amongst them. With a tribute to ZoNa
1. Chapter 1

This story is a tribute to ZoNa. I DO NOT own One Piece. I am merely a fan who appreciates the characters and the story and wish to share my imaginative side whilst exploring my abilities as a writer! This is the very first time I have written something so I hope you like it!

**Snap Shots**

**Chapter 1 **

"It's finally finished!" Usopp announced to his number one fan, the tiny and cute doctor of the crew, Chopper.

Over hearing this Luffy's ears pricked up and he leapt over to where his friends sat on the deck, eager to see the newest invention from his sharp shooter.

"What is it?" Luffy asked puzzled by the small metallic item in his friends hands, which didn't look as interesting as he had hoped.

"It is….my time capture device…" Usopp exclaimed with pride. Chopper and Luffy exchanged quizzical looks. Luffy laughed and commented that the name was stupid and Usopp should think about calling it something else. Usopp coughed and ignored his captain; instead he pointed the device in Luffy's direction and pressed a button. There was a clicking sound followed by a flash of light. Luffy and Chopper winced as they were forced to blink from the unexpected dazzling they received.

"Oops" Usopp said, "I forgot to turn the light off" then made an alteration.

"What was that?" Chopper asked.

"Well my good friend, I am glad you asked" Usopp started to boast and took his superiority stance in front of his friends who waited eagerly for his explanation. "This device takes what you see and puts it on paper. It can make things far away seem bigger or things close up seem smaller. I designed it so we can evidence all of our adventures together" Usopp announced proudly.

He looked at his friends, who now had stars glowing from their eyes, radiating in blinding light at the exciting thought of what he had produced. Luffy sprung up and grabbed the device in Usopp's hands, "let me see, let me see" he begged, managing to get hold of it before Usopp could have a chance to show him what to do.

"So you hold it up and press this button?" Luffy asked, aiming it in Usopp's direction. Usopp nodded, there was more to it than that but he figured that was enough for his captain to take in for now. Explaining too much would only complicate things. Luffy pressed the button and heard the clicking sound…he looked at it confused, "there was no light" he said.

"The light is only needed when it is dark" Usopp explained. Luffy shrugged and continued pointing it around and clicking madly. "Luffy, you need to focus it for a good picture by looking through the little window at the top" Usopp pointed to show him where it was. Luffy followed his instructions and moved his head back and forth a couple of times as if to get used to the fact what was in front of him seemed so small… "It is bigger when they are printed" Usopp added, as if reading his captains mind.

"Printed?" Chopper asked confused.

"Yeah, there is a black sheet inside it which prints the image onto it. I then have to take it out in a dark room and put it in some liquid until the image appears."

"So it is a magic device!" Luffy exclaimed, Usopp sweat dropped.

"Why a dark room?" Chopper asked, more curious to learn than his Captain who was randomly clicking again and not paying much attention.

"Well if the sunlight shines on it then the pictures don't appear for some reason." Usopp explained, "I still have to find a way to fix that problem" he almost muttered to himself.

Chopper followed Luffy around, jumping up and down requesting to have a turn as well. They ran around the ship pointing and clicking at random items, the sea and sky, as well as their shocked crew members, who looked at them with confusion.

"What the hell was that?!" Sanji demanded when a flash of light almost blinded him, forcing him to manically dance around to catch the tray of snacks and drinks he almost dropped as a result.

"Ooooh food!" Luffy exclaimed, ignoring the chef and diving straight for the tray before getting kicked in the face by Sanji.

"These snacks are NOT for you!" Sanji yelled, "Yours are in the kitchen" he continued, and with that Luffy dropped the device. Chopper managed to catch it in time as Luffy ran off. Usopp chased after him as he knew if they didn't get in there quick enough then Luffy would eat everything himself.

Chopper looked at the rectangular object curiously and handled it with delicate care. The thought of being able to store your memories in it made him feel happy. He could not wait to see the results. He thought back to when he first met Luffy and how the snow fell and looked like cherry blossoms. How he wished he could see that somehow.

"What do you have there Chopper?" Robin asked from her deck chair, putting down the book she was reading to pick up the drink Sanji was now handing out to her. Nami looked up from her newspaper to look at Chopper as well, curious as to what the fuss had been about.

"Usopp invented it" Chopper explained shyly "It takes images of things"

"What is it called?" Robin asked. Chopper was not sure and shook his head, "Luffy calls it a magic device" he stated. Robin smiled, Sanji sighed and Nami muttered how typical it was of their captain.

"Can you show us how it works?" Robin asked the little reindeer, who now blushed and smiled before testing it out. He struggled a little with handling it at first, after all, hooves weren't designed for this sort of thing, but he soon sussed it out. Pointing it in the direction of the two women he said "You aim it at what you want to look at then press the button", he pressed it and there was a small click.

"Is that it?" Nami asked, a little disappointed.

Chopper explained that Usopp has to then put the bit from inside into a dark room and it will appear on paper. The three crew mates looked at him a little more curious. "Well if that works then it sounds like it could be a very useful device" Robin stated kindly.

"So this device takes something you see and prints it for you to keep?" Sanji asked aloud, the cogs clearly working through his mind, Chopper nodded.

Nami looked at Sanji and stated "do not get any ideas Sanji-kun as it will cost you dearly". Sanji looked a little down heartened by her statement, but also a little determined, though Chopper could not understand why.

"Why don't you take a picture of something else?" Robin asked Chopper, understanding by looking at him how important the thought of this device was for him.

Chopper smiled and nodded, pointing the device this time towards Zoro who sat behind the women, snoring soundly. _Click _The sound did not disturb the swordsman as he grunted in his sleep. However, a whirling sound came from the device. The others looked at Chopper.

"What does that mean?" Nami asked.

Chopper looked worried "I don't know, it hasn't done it before" he said nervously. He looked up at them, concern evident in his face, "you don't think I broke it do you?" he asked, tears beginning to well up in his little features.

"I am not sure" Robin stated, "but perhaps we should tell Usopp to find out what it means" she reassured the reindeer, nodding in the direction of the sharp shooter who was coming out of the kitchen, running in a zig zag pattern to avoid an outstretched hand from grabbing the food he carried.

"He never learns" Sanji sighed; taking the tray he was carrying, bending it into shape and using it as a metal hook to pin his captain's arm to the deck and stop it from moving.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Luffy yelled in dismay.

"Serves you right for being a greedy oaf!" Sanji called back, walking into the kitchen to challenge Luffy further and check for any damages to his food supply.

"Phew" Usopp sighed, placing down the tray of food he managed to save and calling over to Franky and Brook to see if they wanted some before sitting down on the deck.

"So long nose-kun, Chopper has been showing us your new device" Robin started conversation, in between nibbling at the cakes Sanji provided them with.

Usopp sat up with pride and smiled.

"So you finally finished it then?" Franky asked, Usopp nodded, his smile turning into a grin.

"Finished what?" Brook interjected.

"He is yet to come up with a name for it" Nami explained, "but it is able to capture people or something"

"Capture? You mean there are little people inside it?" the skeleton asked, getting the complete wrong end of the stick.

Usopp shook his head. He figured it was better to explain and give them an example. "I will develop the pictures later and show you the results so you can see for yourself. Although with the way Luffy was handling it I can't guarantee any good results." He stated, then looked to Chopper and reached out for the device so he could sort it out.

Chopper stood there with his feet pointing inwards and his gaze lowered. He seemed nervous. "What's wrong Chopper?" Usopp asked, becoming stunned as the small reindeer started to flood with tears.

"I…I….I didn't mean to!" he spluttered, not making any sense, cradling the light device in his hooves.

Robin explained to Usopp what happened and the sound that came from it. Usopp looked at her for a second and then said, "oh, is that it?! No worries Chopper that just means the memory has been used up"

Chopper looked puzzled. Usopp's tone suggested it was okay, but hearing there was no more memory worried him more. Usopp tried to explain, "It can only take so many images before I need to change the bit inside to make it take more". With this the reindeer's ears pricked up and he appeared to suddenly be relieved. Usopp continued, "do you want to help me develop them later?" he asked and the reindeer nodded in excitement, handing the device back to his friend with care so as not to break it and loose the precious memories already stored inside.

…

Later that evening the two worked quietly and patiently in the little dark room Franky had made for Usopp specifically for this device. Chopper realised at one point he was holding his breathe and breathed out carefully. He was so excited to see the outcome.

Unfortunately there were a number of images which were ruined due to Luffy's fingers being in the way, or glare of the sun or just no focus at all, making it hard to pick out what it was they were looking at. There were a couple of angular ones of the sea and the lion on the Sunny which were okay, but not great. Chopper jumped at the super close up of Brook and one which they could only assume was Franky's rear end.

Usopp found himself a little disappointed, he wanted to show off to his friends what this could do, but the pictures were mainly rubbish. Chopper frowned and apologised to Usopp. They were getting ready to give up when Usopp checked the last few photos and was pleasantly surprised to find the last two to be promising. "You seem to have a talent for this Chopper" he said reassuringly, flashing a grin at his friend.

As clear as day there sat Robin and Nami looking down at the device (which Usopp eventually decided to call a camera, with the help of Chopper). Sanji was to their left, leaning down and placing a glass on the table. The two women were smiling sweetly at Chopper. Usopp picked it up carefully and passed it to the small doctor who handled it with care. The little doctor's face beamed as he looked at it fondly.

"You can keep that one" Usopp stated, happy to see his friend smiling over something he had invented. He then turned to look at the next photo. This was of the swordsman sleeping. It was nothing special, except for the interesting side shot of a smiling navigator beaming down at him from her seated position at the table. Usopp could only assume that she probably did not realise she was within shot. Usopp shrugged it off not wanting to make a huge deal out of it, but could not help and wonder _since when has Nami smiled at Zoro when he slept_…? he could have sworn that she usually scowled at him…'_oh well_, _never mind' _he thought yawning and stretching as he handed it to Chopper.

Chopper looked at the picture of Zoro, "can I keep that one to?" he asked shyly. Usopp looked at him and nodded, "you took them so it is only fair" he stated, not really interested in the shots himself.

"Do you think tomorrow we could try to take some better ones?" Chopper asked eagerly. Usopp agreed, after all it would be good to get more pictures of the group as who knew when they would all be able to be together like this again.

Chopper helped Usopp to pack his things up and put a new film into his camera before walking to the kitchen for dinner.

…

**This is just the beginning of what I hope to be a longer story with more character development. I would greatly appreciate everyone's feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_This story is a tribute to ZoNa. I DO NOT own One Piece. I am merely a fan who appreciates the characters and the story and wish to share my imaginative side whilst exploring my abilities as a writer! _

_I am a first time writer with all this and would appreciate any feedback you have to give (good and critical). If you have any requests please let me know! _

**Chapter 2**

Chopper woke up earlier than usual the next day excited about the plans he and Usopp had made. He went into the kitchen and found that he was the first in there, which was unusual as normally the scent of food cooking was enough to entice their captain if he was awake or not!

Chopper sat at his usual place at the table as Sanji approached him.

"You seem chirpy this morning" Sanji acknowledged, finding the doctors smile infectious.

Chopper nodded, "Usopp and I are going to take more photos today" he explained.

Sanji paused as he put a plate in front of the doctor. "Do you think I could have a look at the camera some point today as well?" he asked. Chopper didn't see anything wrong with this and nodded. It was only fair everyone had a go after all.

Sanji walked to the door of the kitchen and called out sweetly to the females of the crew in his usual loved up tone, before changing suddenly and yelling for the stupid men to come in. Chopper let the Jekyll and Hyde persona of the love cook slide over him. He was so used to it now that it no longer made him think the cook disliked them. It was just a known fact that it wasn't anything personal, he just preferred female company.

Chopper waited for the others to filter in and sit down before he reached out to pick the fruit he wanted to eat for breakfast. He managed to creep an apple onto his plate before Luffy's hands started grabbing out at things in a random order earning some complaints from his comrades.

The room did not remain quiet for long as the crew started chatting and arguing amongst them selves. Chopper never admitted it but he loved this time of the day, when they were all together like that. It felt like a proper family.

"So Chopper, have you given much thought about what pictures you would like to take today?" Usopp asked from across the table.

Chopper looked up and found that the room had started to go quiet as everyone's attention was drawn to him. He suddenly became shy and could feel his face getting hotter. He knew what he wanted but for some reason he struggled to bring the words out. "…I…" he started to speak quietly, pressing his hooves together and looking down at the floor.

"Oh Oh Oh!" Luffy interrupted loudly, "I want a go again" he stated.

"Chopper has already said I can have a go" Sanji interjected. "You had your turn yesterday so you can wait" he continued.

Luffy sulked, "what do you want to take pictures of anyway?" he asked as if the cook had no taste.

Sanji did not answer straight away and instead day dreamed about the sites he could see. He then came to a sudden realisation that he would need to find a way to hide the camera so it would not be detected. He flashed a look at Brook, he might need to seek his help for a little plan he would like to hatch.

"Would it be okay if we took a picture of the Sunny?" Franky asked, leaving the cook to his fantasies.

"Ohh YES!" Luffy jumped in before Chopper could open his mouth.

"That would be pretty good" Usopp agreed, then suddenly became a little sad at the fact they never had the chance to photograph the Going Merry.

"It would be good to take some pictures of the sights we see on our journeys" Robin added, thinking particularly of the ancient historical artefacts that she would like to study, but were too big and too delicate to manoeuvre around. Mind you, on second thought, if the photos got into the wrong hands that could result in some complications.

"We could test out our modelling skills" Nami said to Robin, breaking her thoughts and thinking on the lines of their next shopping trip.

Sanji's ears pricked up at the women's conversation and he turned to Usopp and whispered, "So you are the only one who can develop these photos right?" Usopp nodded, "and can you make more than one copy of the same image?" Sanji asked. Usopp looked at the cook, suspicion rising inside him. He knew the guy was up to something. Usopp could off course make more than one picture…but knowing the cook he would want all of his of their female crew members.

"Pervert" Usopp muttered allowed.

"What did you say?!" Sanji shouted, getting defensive.

"He called you a pervert, what are you deaf now as well as stupid?" Zoro butt in, enjoying every opportunity he could get to annoy the cook. Usopp was just grateful the cook's attention turned away from him.

Brook looked around the room a little amused and his focus went back to the little doctor. He seemed a bit sad and it wrenched at the skeleton. He knew more than anyone what it was like to lose those you loved and how precious time is. He suspected what the doctor wanted more than anything but was too shy to ask. Raising his bone hand he stated "If I may interject" he said, "but it is the doctor's turn first, should we not hear what he has to say". The others turned his way then looked at the cute doctor, sitting quietly and sheepishly, their hearts melting.

Sanji and Zoro however, continued their little dispute. Nami's temple started to bulge and her fists clenched, pounding them both on the head. "SHUT UP!" she demanded, and all was silent.

Brook turned to Chopper, "please Chopper tell us what it is you would like a picture of"

Chopper looked at his friend's one at a time, seeing their smiling and patient faces gave him a little more reassurance and confidence. "I would like a picture of you all" he stated softly. They all looked at each other and smiled.

Luffy was the first to voice his opinion "that is a great idea Chopper!" he stated, "A group photo it is!"

"SUUUPPPEER" Franky agreed, everyone smiled at the thought.

Chopper's face lit up at this. He was so happy.

Before they broke up to do their chores Nami made a schedule for them all as to when each member would have a turn with the camera to take their photos. This ensured fairness for everyone.

…

Later that day Luffy called for his friends to gather around and demanded some group photos.

"So how do we go about this?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" replied Usopp.

"Well, we want everyone to be in the picture right, but someone has to take it?" Robin stated the obvious…well the obvious to her. The rest looked like they hadn't considered it.

Usopp took his superiority stance again, "Well I am not the great captain Usopp for nothing!" he stated. Chopper's expression suddenly perked up, trust Usopp to think of something. "I thought this would happen and put a timing device on the camera. All we have to do is put it in a place where we can all stand in front of it and wait for it to flash".

"Superb bro, but where should we put it?" Franky asked, "We don't want it falling overboard".

"Hey Usopp can it take pictures under water?" Luffy asked, changing the subject again.

"No" Usopp stated clearly. The disappointment on their captain's face was evident.

They puzzled over it for a while, then Franky put a plank of wood up to act as a shelf that faced out onto the large deck in the centre of the ship. Usopp fiddled with the timer and positioned it in a place where he thought it would be a good angle. He made a few test shots first and told them to gather closer together. He realised quickly that he couldn't fit them all in clearly as some were taller than others. He shook his head, "Franky is too big, Brook is too tall and Chopper is too small. We need to get in a position where we can all be seen." He thought for a minute then turned to his captain, "Luffy grab some chairs".

"Yosh" Luffy replied, stretching out and pulling three chairs close.

"Right, Franky and Brook, you are going to need to sit down. Chopper I need you to be higher, can you stand on one of the chairs?" Chopper did as he was told. Usopp checked the view. "Okay that's better, now everyone get closer" he instructed.

He positioned the camera on the shelf and ran to join the group. They faced the small metallic device and waited for the small *click*. They repeated the process several times to make sure that they had at least one decent photo.

Luffy laughed, Nami looked up at him "what's funny?" she asked. He turned and grinned with his eyes closed. She knew that grin oh to well, he was up to something, and with the next second she was proven right. Luffy stretched out his arms and reached around his friends, squishing them all together. *click*. He then picked them up a little. *click*. Nami punched him on the top of the head to make him let them go, but this resulted in him dropping them all. *click* "LUFFFY!" They all shouted in unison. Luffy stood in the middle of them all laughing and giving the peace sign in front of the camera.

…

Later that evening the crew had their dinner out on deck, party style. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy took it in turns to take photos of each other, with Luffy insisting the nose chop stick stance be a priority.

Robin looked at the navigator who was looking up at the sky. "Is something wrong Nami-san?" she asked, hoping that this did not mean they were due a storm. It would put a dampener on what had been a great day amongst the crew.

Nami was broken from her thoughts, she turned to her friend and said "I was just thinking how beautiful the sun set is tonight" Robin looked herself and nodded.

"Perhaps you should take a picture of it. That is, assuming our captain hasn't used up the film yet" Robin suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing", Nami turned to Luffy, "Hey Luffy, can I borrow that a sec?" she asked, getting up and strolling over to the three youngest crew members.

"No it is my turn" Luffy stated, keeping it close to his chest. Usopp and Chopper stopped dancing and looked at her.

"Is there something you would like to take a picture off?" Chopper asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact there is Chopper. I would like to take a photo of the sunset." Nami explained.

"That's boring" Luffy argued "you can take a picture of the sunset when it is your turn".

Nami gritted her teeth, "I only want to borrow it for a second" she stated, getting threateningly close.

"Food is ready!" Sanji yelled as if on cue. Luffy's priority went to his stomach. He looked at Nami and handed her the camera, "be quick with it" he said before heading in the direction of his favoured meat!

Nami was grateful to the chef. Luckily their captain was easily distracted. If it wasn't Sanji's food or new adventures then Usopp and Franky's newest inventions were definitely something which easily drew their captain away.

Nami looked up and around the ship to identify where the best place would be to take her picture. Double checking with Usopp on what settings to put the device on, she headed to the upper deck, directly above her friends.

Nami positioned herself and started to click. As she did she took a few steps backwards, knowing the railing was behind her she didn't worry about falling or bumping into anyone and kept going.

Sliding slightly due to the spray of sea water on deck, she adjusted her position, but this resulted in her catching the heel of her shoe on the bottom of her jeans and stumbling backwards. Her body hit the railing and the camera fell from her hands. Panicking she reached out to grab it just in time, but realised too late that she was practically over the top of the rail and was slipping quickly. She tried to pull herself back up but couldn't.

"Ah you guys!" she called out to her friends, "can someone help me!" they couldn't hear her over the music and cheer. She slipped more, "LUFFY!" she screamed, before losing her grip entirely and falling from the upper deck.

Zoro had been resting directly below, sitting to the side of his friends as they danced. He liked these times, hearing his friends laugh and cheer, singing to Brook's songs and drinking the night away. This was a good time to relax. That is, until the shrill scream from their navigator cut through him like a knife. _Nami?!_ He thought to himself, opening his eye to look around. He placed his hand on the hilt of his swords, ready to act if necessary.

Luffy and the others turned in his direction. Luffy took the opportunity to grab food of his friend's plates. Robin crossed her arms and Luffy rotated his shoulder. Zoro knew these were classic signs that they were getting prepared to act. It was the look on Chopper and Usopp's face though that caught his attention. Usopp looked at him and pointed above his head. Zoro looked up slowly and his eye widened. "Damn it!" he exclaimed before releasing his grip on his swords and lifting his arms up just in time to catch Nami.

A rubber hand reached out and grabbed a small metallic object that almost hit the floor next to them.

*click*

It was not a graceful landing as the impact made Zoro lose his balance and fall backwards, landing on his rear end with the navigator clinging onto him with dear life.

*click*

He went to tell her she was sucking the life out of him and to let go when he received a donk to the head. "What the hell was that for?!" he demanded. He looked at the orange haired woman before him, rubbing his head with his hand. She gave him a "humph" and stood up, glaring at him.

*click*

Nami spun on Luffy, "would you stop with the light show!" she demanded.

"What's her problem?" Franky whispered to Robin. The archaeologist shrugged, "she is probably a little shaken from the fall" she stated.

"It isn't that high" Franky pointed out.

"Well not for you perhaps, but still enough to break a bone of our delicate navigator" Robin answered, "not all of us are made of steel like you or rubber like our captain". Franky nodded in understanding. Off course he knew all of this, he just liked making an excuse to talk with the raven head woman.

*click*

"Why _you_?!" Nami shouted and proceeded to chase Luffy around the ship to get hold of the camera he had. Luffy found this to be an amusing game and took it in turns to throw the device to Usopp and Chopper, teasing her greatly. Though the other two were quick to throw it back to him not wanting to face her wrath. Well, that is until she got out her clima tact and threatened to send them to oblivion.

"You forget Nami I am made of rubber, thunder doesn't work on me" Luffy chided.

"You forget I am your navigator Luffy and the one who pointed that fact out to you." Nami reminded him grinning with evil intent. Luffy wasn't sure what it was about her aura at that point in time but he found himself backing up a bit. "I know your weakness" she stated and started forming bubbles and sending them into the air, "lightning is not the only element under my control".

Luffy looked up at the dark cloud forming above him. He grinned, "I can deal with rain" he said.

"This isn't any old rain" Nami shot him down.

_Damn _Luffy thought, cornered by his crew mate. In a last ditch attempt he shouted at the nearest person to him, "Yo Zoro!"

The swordsman looked up to see what his captain wanted, still tending to the bump on his head. He was too late to react to the oncoming missile though and received yet another smack in the face. _Today just isn't my day _he thought to himself. He then heard panicked footsteps and a crash of icicles shot down, piercing parts of the deck. They were sharp.

"Hey wooo now, don't take it out on the Sunny!" Franky pleaded, narrowly avoiding one that slide in his direction. Robin remained next to him and caught a sharp using her devil fruit powers, then popped it into her cocktail and took a sip. "Refreshing" she commented and continued to watch the others in amusement.

Chopper and Usopp ran and hid behind Zoro who knocked some flying shards away with his sword. You had to hand it to Nami, she could be scary when she wanted to be. He noticed a pair of heels in front of him and slowly looked up at the owner.

Nami stood tapping her weapon on her shoulder with one hand and reaching out with the other.

"What?" Zoro asked in a careless tone.

"The camera" Nami demanded.

"Don't give it to her!" he heard Luffy shout out. The captain was practically impaled to the side of the ship by ice having narrowly missed most of the pieces he had a little nick on his arm. The onslaught had come as a surprise. He realised they had underestimated their navigator. She definitely had more power up her sleeve than she let on.

"You heard the man" Zoro grinned, "Captain's orders"

Nami scowled at him and went to raise her weapon before stopping suddenly. Her attitude immediately changed. He knew that expression very well. It was not a good sign. "Storm?" he asked seriously.

Nami nodded before shouting "Everyone get to your stations!".

Just like that all was forgotten. Zoro chucked the camera in Usopp's direction and he put it in his pocket before running to man the sails.

…

Later that evening Chopper joined Usopp in the dark room again. A lot of photos were taken, most of them good. A handful had received some water damage but nothing serious. As usual Luffy's weren't all great though he was showing some improvement. At least when you saw people's feet it was in focus!

Usopp quality checked all of the photos and passed the best ones over to Chopper who sorted them into piles to ensure everyone got one, especially the group ones.

Chopper smiled as he flicked through the ones from the morning. He came across the one where Luffy squashed them all together. Everyone except for their captain was scowling at him and trying to maintain their balance. From the left he could see Usopp practically falling over Franky's shoulder. Robin had sprouted additional hands to keep Sanji at bay and Brook's head looked like it would fall off. Chopper was standing on the chair and trying to maintain his balance on one foot. Behind him were Nami and Zoro, who had been pushed together by their captain. Nami was squashed up against Luffy on one side and Zoro on the other. Her face was bright red, her knuckles though were imbedded into Luffy's head. Zoro had one arm around the Navigators waist and the other trying to pry his captain's arm from around him. Chopper laughed. It was typical of their captain to cause commotion.

He flicked to the next one where Luffy had let them go and they all fell over. Sanji had caught Robin in time, Franky was on one knee and holding Usopp up by his nose, Brook was lying on the floor and trying to look up Robin's skirt, Sanji trod on his face, Chopper had landed on Zoro's head and Nami was pinned underneath Zoro. From their facial expressions he could tell that the only happy one who was happy was Luffy. Although this changed in the last image where they all managed to see the funny side and made peace signs to the camera.

"Wow" Usopp whispered, breaking Chopper's concentration.

"What is it?" Chopper asked curious.

"Oh nothing really" Usopp exclaimed, shuffling a pile of photos together and moving them to one side. He turned to look at the reindeer. "We better get things cleared up and get the cameras ready for tomorrow. Whose turn is it?" he asked.

"Umm I believe it is Brook and Sanji's turn" Chopper answered. Usopp suddenly cringed. _Tomorrow is definitely going to be interesting, _he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own One Piece. I am merely a fan who wishes to explore possibilities and test out my writing skills. _

_Thank you to those of you who have kindly given me some feedback. I did go back and make a few minor alterations to the first couple of chapters to clear things up and remove typos I could see! _

_I am sorry for the delay with this chapter coming out. I was away all weekend but this gave me the time to think about what I would have Sanji do! Hopefully you like it. _

**Chapter 3 **

Usopp took his time to get ready that morning. He knew that Chopper was hoping to share the photos they had so far with their friends at breakfast, but something kept bugging him. He wasn't sure what to do about the few photos that Luffy had taken. As usual they weren't all great, but a couple came out really well. It was one of those scenes that if you weren't there to witness it you may very well get the wrong impression about what you saw.

He knew if Nami saw them she would likely kill him. That thought in it self was enough to make him want to burn them. He also suspected that if he tried to bribe her, as she often does with them, that it would most likely back fire on him. Usopp knew better than to try to play Nami at her own game. He had decided before going to bed to ignore the pictures and leave them to one side. He was still of the mind to not reveal them, but wanted to check them again just to ease his mind of the decision he made.

Walking into the dark room Usopp went over to his desk, but he could not find the photos anywhere. His heart jumped in his throat and he found himself panicking. He started to sweat as he searched for them, finding that all the piles had gone! _"Chopper!" _he ran out to try to find the doctor but he was not in his quarters. Usopp froze. He turned his head slowly in the direction of the kitchen where he could hear his friends laughing. _Please God No, _he thought to himself. He dragged his feet in the direction of the noise and prayed that he would not be struck by lightning that day.

When Usopp entered the kitchen everything seemed to be normal. A sense of hope rushed through him as he sat down next to Zoro and as far away from Nami as possible. Chopper sat in front of him and beamed. He had given them all a pile of the photos, "everyone should have the same ones!" he explained as they all stopped eating to browse through their piles. Well, Luffy managed to keep one hand occupied with grabbing at food. Usopp had half the mind of stabbing his fork into his captain's hand to stop him from snatching his breakfast when he was surprised to see his captain stop his movement. Luffy suddenly burst into laughter. Everyone looked his way.

"What's so funny, bro?" Franky asked curiously.

"Na…mi's… face" Luffy managed to get out as he breathed through his laughter.

The navigator immediately stood up and walked over to their captain, trying to snatch the photo he had in his hand. Luffy pulled his arm away, "Hey this is mine, you have your one!" he stated seriously, like a child who was unwilling to share their toys.

Usopp gulped.

Luffy continued to laugh after looking at it once more and fell off his seat. "ow" he said, banging his head on the floor.

"Serves you right!" Nami shouted, managing to successfully snatch the photo from his hands. Her expression looked unimpressed.

Sanji looked over Nami's shoulder, "Nami-san looks beautiful even when angry!" he exclaimed, trying to reach out to the photo in her hands. Nami avoided his attempt and turned on Usopp.

Usopp was half way out of the room, trying to tip toe to the door. He could feel a burning and deadly aura behind him. He froze and gulped.

"Let it go Nami" Zoro said from the side lines. Usopp felt the aura quieten down a little. He held in his breathe and slowly turned around.

Nami's attention was on Zoro, she was about to argue back when one of their captain's long elastic arms wrapped itself around her and took the photo back, handing it out to everyone to see. Nami went bright red with anger. Usopp could feel the heat radiating from her.

"I don't have this one in my pile" Robin stated, smiling at the face of the navigator in the photo before passing it to Franky.

"Wow, not cool, that is a scary face!" Franky stated then passed it to Usopp.

Usopp took the photo with a trembling hand and looked at it. It was a close up of Nami's angry face as she stalked over to challenge Luffy the day before when trying to get her hands on the camera. He sighed and breathed in again. It wasn't that bad…although when he thought on the way she reacted to this one, he dreaded the next.

Chopper looked at the photo and responded to Robin's comment, "oh there was a pile but there wasn't enough of each photo for everyone so I shared them out amongst us"

They all looked at the little reindeer. "So there could be more?!" Nami almost shouted, then tried to pry Luffy's arm off her to get free.

Sanji rushed to his pile of photos again to search through them to see which one he had that no one else did. The others followed suit. Usopp remained where he was looking at his friends and backing towards the door. Someone had that photo and he didn't know who.

Nami managed to get free of her captain by strangling him. She went over to reach for her pile when Zoro stated, "So that's why you hit me". The room went silent and Usopp felt like the earth would swallow him whole. _Why couldn't it have been Chopper, him or Robin? Why?! _He shot a glance at the reindeer. He was too naïve for his own good.

Everyone gathered around Zoro to look at the photo in his hand.

"Oh my" Robin smiled, placing a hand to her mouth.

"Yoohoohoo, romantic" Brook stated.

"WHAT THE?!" Sanji looked angry and jealous.

Chopper and Luffy seemed unfazed. "I prefer my close up of Nami" Luffy stated and went back to his food.

Usopp was surprised. The swordsman did not seem phased or embarrassed at all. Nami stood at the opposite side of the table to the others and stared in horror as Zoro smirked and turned the photo around for her to see. There they were, Nami on top of Zoro, breasts in his face, arms around his neck, suffocating him. Zoro had just caught her and fell backwards. One hand was holding her bottom and the other looked like it was grabbing her breast (most likely trying to push her off him so he could breathe).

Nami's face couldn't get any redder. She dived across the table and tried to snatch the photo. Zoro pulled it away and placed it in his haramaki. He continued to grin, like he had gotten one up on her. Usopp shook his head. Was the swordsman a glutton for punishment? Nami would get him back for this.

Sanji intervened, "Oi moss head. Nami clearly doesn't like that photo so give it to her" he demanded.

"Really? Well maybe I want to keep it." Zoro retorted, enjoying the fact he had something to bribe their navigator with. _I wonder how much she would be willing to pay for it?_ He thought.

With that Sanji and Zoro started to fight. Sanji was claiming it was on behalf of Nami's dignity and pride. Nami would usually break up the fight but this time decided to let it go. After all, the stupid idiot deserved it. She secretly hoped Sanji would succeed.

Instead Nami turned her attention back to Usopp but blinked lights and smoke surrounded a silhouette of where he had been. Usopp was no fool. He escaped while he had the chance. Nami gritted her teeth, he would pay for this to!

Chopper looked around at the commotion then up at Nami, "I am sorry Nami" he said sweetly.

The voice of their cute doctor broke her angry thoughts and helped to start to cool her down. "It's okay Chopper" she stated and sat back down next to him. "I think we need to agree on a new rule though". The others immediately stopped what they were doing and looked her way. She grinned mischievously, "I think it is only fair that if one of us has a photo taken of them that they do not like or did not know about that it should be removed".

"That seems fair" Robin stated. Chopper was in agreement. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro however, seemed a little put out. They knew Nami would find a way around her dilemma and now they knew that if they wanted to keep their photos there would be a heavy cost involved. As if answering their suspicions Nami stated, "Off course, if anyone wants to keep a photo of that person they should pay a price for it" She looked at the men and smiled as she rested her chin on her hands.

"And what if that photo had more than one person in it and the other person didn't want it to be shared either?" Zoro stated, _she isn't going to get out of it that easily, _he thought.

"He has a point" Robin stated, amused at the situation.

Nami was about to retort when Sanji jumped in, "Don't worry Nami-swan, it is my turn with the camera today. None of my photos would be embarrassing"

They all looked at him, _yeah right!_

Brook looked up at Sanji and said "Have you thought about what you would like to take photos of today?" Sanji's expression looked too happy for his own good. The cook and skeleton sat talking about their plans for the day. They were careful with what they said. The rest could not hear them well over the noise of Franky fighting with Luffy to get him off his food.

Nami shot a look at Robin. She had forgotten it was Sanji and Brook's turn today. Suddenly she had something else to worry about. The two women nodded as if understanding each others thoughts then rose from the table and headed out. Nami turned to Chopper and said "Chopper, will you be joining us for our bath this morning?"

The little reindeer nodded, collected his photos and followed them towards the door.

Nami could feel the cook and musician's silence and then looked at Zoro. He was leaning back with his arms crossed and eye closed.

"Zoro" she said, gaining his attention. He didn't have to look at her to know what she implied with her tone of voice, "I have a job for you" she stated.

"Yeah Yeah" was all he said back, before following them out.

…

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sanji demanded disappointment clear over his face.

Brook looked down at the swordsman who sat cross legged outside the women's bathroom. "Perhaps he wishes to peak to" the musician suggested.

Zoro sparked up, "do not put me in the same category as this loved up moron!" and turned his attention to the blonde cook.

"It's not my fault you have no taste and don't know a fine thing when you see it!" Sanji spat back, "this is Punk Hazard all over again" he whined, "why do you always get in my way?!"

"If you weren't such a pervert then Nami wouldn't keep forcing me into such situations!" Zoro spat out.

"Nami asked you here?" Brook asked, but his voice was lost to the sounds of swords and shoes colliding with one another.

Brook watched the two men fighting, leaving clouds of smoke in their stead and swearing profusely at one another. _Oh what it was like to be young, _he thought. He looked up at the door to the bathroom then back at the youths. A thought came to his mind, Sanji was doing a great job at distracting Zoro, now was his chance. He took the camera out from his pocket and slowly snuck up to the door. He crouched down low and tested the handle. _Must be my lucky day, _he thought as he realised it was unlocked. He slowly pried the door open and reached a bone hand through the crack, using the camera like a mirror. He heard running water and laughter. The room was full of steam, it was difficult to see.

"Oi!" the swordsman's deep voice bellowed from behind him. Brook turned to see the demonic aura running in his direction. Sanji shouted to Brook, "now while you still can!" Brook pushed the door open some more and crawled into the steamy room.

He heard the sound of metal hit leather and Sanji say "your opponent is me". Zoro grunted and commenced his fight with the cook but Sanji found an opportunity in the middle of their fight and took it. Without warning he threw some flour in Zoro's face, temporarily blinding him, and then made a run for the women's bathrooms. Now was his time to act like a hero and look like he was saving his damsels from the pervy skeleton!

_Damn it! _Zoro muttered to himself, wiping his eye and running in the direction the cook went.

Sanji ran into the bathroom and was hit by heavy steam. _This seems thicker than usual, _he thought. Not thinking much of it he continued to move forward, _Where the hell did that damn skeleton go?! _Yet he didn't have much time to think on this as he stepped on some soap and skidded forward, falling onto his back.

Zoro soon followed suit, unable to see where he was going he kept heading forward and ran straight onto the same piece of soap. His landing was soft.

*Click*

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Sanji demanded, kicking the Swordsman. They could hear giggling.

*Click*

Zoro looked down he suddenly felt sick. He tried to get up but two hands that protruded from the cook's shoulders held him down.

"Comfortable boys?" Nami's voice teased them from near by. The steam started to clear. Sanji and Zoro looked up in front of them. They were faced with bare legs. A small white towel covered her body, her hair hanging lose and wet around her shoulders. Sanji started to have a nose bleed. From the angle he was in, all he needed to do was get a little closer.

Zoro tensed up and gritted his teeth. He pried himself out of the feminine hands and immediately jumped off the cook.

Nami looked down at Sanji with disgust and kicked him in the head.

"Oh Nami-san is so beautiful even when kicking me" Sanji swirled. Zoro grunted in disgust.

"I am sorry Sanji-san" Brook stated. Zoro looked up to the sound of the voice, he could faintly make out Brook pinned to the wall with sets of hands holding him in place. _Robin. _

"Chopper" Nami said his name as if giving a command.

The little doctor came running in their direction, "its rea..dyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He stated in shock as he slipped on the soap and went head first into Zoro. Zoro lost his balance on the wet floor and stumbled back, tripping over the cook's body and falling straight into the shocked navigator.

SPLASH!

"Arrrgggghhhh!" Nami's scream sent shock waves through the ship and drew everyone's attention.

"Don't look you moron!" She yelled.

*click*

"Robin!" Nami whined, annoyed that she would take this opportunity to take a photo and at the same time in desperate need of her help.

*click* "coming Nami-san"

Zoro froze in his spot. He knew if he moved or turned around then he was done for. He could feel the water beneath him soaking his clothes as he nursed his sore head. If he had a Beri for every time that woman hit him he could pay of his debt to her! He heard water moving and swishing behind him, "thank you Robin" Nami stated.

Zoro felt the women's aura's leave the room followed by the squeaky sound of some foot prints…_Chopper_ Zoro realised.

He sighed heavily as he stood up and got out of the bath. A figure blocked his way. He looked up into the expression of a very unhappy cook.

"How dare you!" Sanji started. Zoro placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, he would gladly fight the cook any day. Yet the danger he sensed was not coming from the man in front of him. Zoro winced and looked up, _shit_ he thought as lightning filled the room.

Luffy and Usopp came to investigate what the commotion was about.

"Hey why do you guys look like you have been burned?" The captain asked.

Usopp gritted his teeth, _Stupid Idiots_ he thought. He looked at each of the men as they stumbled out of the bathroom. Sanji and Brook seemed a little too happy. Zoro however, looked worse for wear.

"I'm going to take her to hell myself" he stated coldly. Usopp suspected which member of the female crew he was talking about.

Luffy looked a little puzzled, "why were you all in the women's baths?" he asked.

Sanji looked up at him and said, "Do you remember when we were in the baths at Arabasta?" Their captain nodded, "and we peeked into the girls' baths" Luffy nodded again, "we wanted to reinvent that scenario" Sanji finished.

Brook looked from the blond to the black haired boy. "It would seem I have missed an important and memorable event"

Sanji nodded, "it was amazing. So big…" Sanji stood as if lost in thought.

"Yeah Nami charged us a lot that day" Luffy stated and grinned. The other men seemed unfazed.

"It is worth any price" Sanji stated. Usopp could not help but recall his encounter in the bathroom with Nami in Thriller Bark. He had thanked the gods that night for allowing him to live long enough to see such a sight.

"Why would you risk your life to see Nami and Robin naked?" the voice of the little doctor cut in. Usopp turned to look at him, he had clearly come back to check they were all okay. The cyborg came up behind him, curious as to what was happening and needing to check the state of the bathroom for any damage.

"Women are a man's most precious treasure" Sanji tried to educate the little reindeer as he checked Brook out. The skeleton nodded in agreement.

"REALLY?!" Chopper asked, shocked at this revelation.

Luffy did not seem 100% convinced. After all, for him the most important thing was his friends. They were all of equal importance in his eyes. That and his hat off course.

"Ignore him Chopper" Zoro broke in, "Women are more trouble than they are worth".

Franky laughed at the swordsman's comment, "I would have to agree with Zoro there" he stated, before entering the bathroom and sighing. He called Usopp over to help him. The sniper could not help but glance over at the swordsman and wonder if he really believed that women were a problem. After all, wasn't his dream to become the world's best swordsman something he promised to a girl? Usopp did not dare ask the man about this and continued on into the bathroom.

"So why did Nami scream?" Luffy asked suddenly. Sanji's face turned into a scowl as he explained, "that moron fell over and sent her flying"

Zoro automatically got defensive, "I wouldn't have tripped if you weren't lying there like a pathetic rag doll!"

The two men looked at each other, lightning bolts connecting between them.

Luffy continued as if he hadn't noticed, "still, it isn't like her to scream though. Nami is more the type to charge you for looking" and with that he changed the subject entirely before giving them the chance to think, "Sanji I want some food!" The cook turned away from Zoro and slowly lit a cigarette. Taking in a deep breathe of the nicotine he felt his body calm down. He straightened himself out and headed into the kitchen with their captain close behind.

Chopper stood there for a second and wondered about what Luffy had said. He had a point. Why did Nami get so upset about the thought of Zoro seeing her naked? After all, everyone else had seen her naked at some point. Although this brought another thought to his little head. If Nami charged the rest of the men money if they saw her naked, then was he being charged to?! He bathed with her frequently. His thoughts were disturbed as he heard Zoro walk towards the training room. _Oh no you don't!_ He thought and chased after him.

...

Later that evening at the dinner table Nami handed each of the men, except Franky and Chopper, a bill. Chopper was relieved.

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed

"That's unfair!" Luffy stated, "Why have I got a bill?!" he whined.

"For the photo" Nami answered, "the same with Usopp". The sniper gulped and didn't argue the case. After all he suspected that the bathroom incident would give her more ammunition and he did not want the onslaught of it.

"As for the other three that is for peaking," Nami spat.

"Don't put me in the same box as those idiots!" Zoro stated, "I was only doing what you asked of me!" He argued.

Nami ignored him and pointed her nose into the air. Zoro had to force himself to bite back his temper. _That witch!_

"Um Nami-san" the musician broke in. She turned to look at him. _If he asks to see my panties again I will break his bones! _She thought to herself then smiled at him, "Yes Brook?"

"You said this morning if we took pictures without someone's permission it is unfair"

"That's right" she stated, wondering where this was going.

"Well, may I ask your permission for a picture?" His hollow eyes looked at her. The others stared at him in awe. Had he just figured something out that they hadn't, like a way around the 'rules'?

Nami however was thinking more about what it is he was likely to want a picture of. She was not going to fall for this. If she said yes there and then he would use it against her and want to see her pants. "That would depend on the picture you wish to take" she stated.

Everyone looked from Nami over to the musician. Usopp couldn't help but think the same as Nami, however, they were all surprised when the oldest member of the crew asked for something entirely unexpected.

"A dance" he said.

Nami raised an eyebrow, still suspicious "what kind of dance?"

"A group one, to my music", the room went silent, waiting for her response.

"Fine" she said, "but not tonight"

The musician nodded. Luffy beamed, "so we get to have another party?!" he stated.

"I will need some supplies" Sanji thought out loud.

With that the group went back to their usual antics during their meals and Sanji requested a few group photos at the meal table, evidence of people enjoying his food. This was accepted by everyone.

…

After dinner Chopper headed out to join Usopp in the dark room.

"Where are you going?" The raven haired woman asked. When Chopper explained, she asked if she could come with him. Chopper nodded, eager to show her what he had learned about developing films.

Usopp was a little surprised to see Robin enter the room with the doctor. She smiled at him sweetly. He could not help but wonder what the hidden motive was behind that smile. Robin was up to something and he knew it. Robin sat patiently as Usopp went about the process of developing the film and Chopper explained each step to her. She seemed genuinely interested. It took a while for the photos to show their images, but bit by bit they came through.

Robin looked over Usopp's shoulder as he froze at the image before him. "_Who the hell took that?!" _He wondered out loud, soon feeling the woman's presence behind him and trying to hide the photo close to his chest.

"I did" Robin said, then produced a hand from Usopp's chest and took it from him. He hated it when she did that, it was so creepy.

"I promised Nami this would not get into the hands of anyone else aboard this ship" Robin stated. She then picked up the next one. "We would appreciate it if you did not develop any more and got rid of the film" Robin asked nicely, though the hidden warning was clear. Usopp nodded, sweat beads coming down the side of his face.

"Can I see Robin?" Chopper asked. Robin shook her head, "not this time I am afraid Chopper" and with that she went to leave the room.

"Um Robin" Usopp called out, "What about this one?" he asked, raising it up for her to see.

Robin smiled, "That one can stay" she said, grinning mischievously, "in fact Nami wants you to ensure that everyone gets a copy. See it as repayment for this morning" Robin smiled, then closed the door behind her.

Usopp looked back down at the photo in his hand. He had a bad feeling about this.

…

**Authors Note: Wow, it seems to be getting longer with each chapter I write! Sorry about that! I could have written more for this scene but decided to not bombard it and to save some moments for later! I hope you like it. Please let me know your thoughts. **

9


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own One Piece. I am just a fan testing out my writing skills and living in my own little dream world. _

_Thank you to those who have given me feedback and added my story as a favourite! I am really honoured. _

_I hope I can continue to do the characters justice! _

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning!" Nami called as she entered the kitchen to join her friends for breakfast.

"Good morning Nami-swan!" Sanji cooed back in his usual tone towards his favourite crew mates.

Usopp watched Nami carefully, she seemed way too happy.

"Something wrong Usopp?" Nami asked sweetly, far too sweetly. Usopp forced a smile and shook his head. He leant further back on his seat. This time he chose the seat the furthest away from the cook and the swordsman. Figuring Luffy was the strongest and safest he stuck by his best friend.

"Where is Chopper?" Zoro asked. It was not like him to be here later than the others, especially given the events of the past few days.

"Oh he is with Robin, getting the photos from yesterday ready" Nami said, grinning. She looked at Usopp and he struggled to swallow due to a sudden discomforting lump that formed in his throat. He had initially thought his invention was a good thing, now he was beginning to wish he had never thought of the idea. _Women! They have such a way of making things more complicated than they need to be!_ He thought.

As if on cue Chopper entered the room with Robin. Between them they held 9 sets of photos. Usopp looked at the little reindeer that was still beaming brightly, finding the whole thing fun. He wished he could have his ignorance.

Robin spouted some hands that took a set each and passed them to their friends, before sitting down next to Nami and handing her a set with a subtle wink. Usopp knew too well what that was for. He took his pile reluctantly.

Sanji suddenly spat out his drink across the table, covering Brook in fluid. Brook took a napkin and gently wiped his face. The room went silent.

"Umm Zoro" Luffy spoke up, "in this photo why are you on top of Sanji?" he asked a little concerned. The photo was not clear due to the steam surrounding them. On top of that Robin's hands which had been holding Zoro against Sanji were not visible. From an outsiders perspective the position was interestingly close.

Zoro had a vein pulsing from the side of his head. He didn't have to look up to know that Nami was grinning profusely. He clutched onto the pile of photos more tightly. _I'll kill her!_ He thought. He hated being tricked and played with more than anything. Knowing that Robin also had something to do with this did not put his mind at ease either. _Women definitely = trouble! _

Usopp shrank in his seat at the visible danger coming from both men.

Sanji was unimpressed with the photo but thought that his rage was hidden well. He refused to blame the female crew members and instead tried to turn it into something positive on his behalf. "Why Nami-san, Robin-chan" he began, "if you want a photo of me to keep close to your hearts all you have to do is ask".

Robin smiled at the cook and said "Thank you Sanji-san, I will keep that in mind". Usopp figured she was only trying to placate him.

Nami did not respond. Her attention was all on the swordsman in front of her. Zoro gritted his teeth and ripped the photo into shreds. He knew he shouldn't let her get to him, but there was no way he would allow such a hellish image to burn into his eyes.

"If you boys wanted to do some wrestling you should have said!" Franky pitched in with a wide grin. He could not help but wind them up about this. "It's like brotherly love" the cyborg continued before receiving two marks to his face, a foot from Sanji and a fist from Zoro. The pair may not work much as a team but when they did they were a dangerous match.

Sanji snatched Franky's photo off him and set it alight with one of his matches. "The last people on earth I would want to have this photo would be you idiots!" he spat, referring off course to the male members of the crew. He turned a deathly glare at Usopp, who handed over his copy without further hesitation. Sanji then bribed Luffy with more food in exchange for his. Luffy was not interested in a photo like that anyway and seeing how upset it made his friends he was willing to give it up. The fact the incident took place in itself was enough of a scar for Sanji, he did not need a memento.

"Yoohoohoo it's better than Punk Hazard!" Brook highlighted, now able to look at the image once the drink Sanji spat over him was clear.

"Punk Hazard?" Robin was curious, "why what happened there?"

Brook began to answer Robin's question when a plate slammed into his face with thanks from the cook and something beside him stomped hard onto his foot. The swordsman glared at the skeleton, grabbed him by the throat and whispered in his ear, "you dare and I will make your bones into fine carving blocks for my swords", with that the musician fell silent, jokingly releasing his soul to feign death. Zoro snatched the copy of the photo from his friend and tore it up.

Robin watched the scene in amusement. Clearly something else had happened between the cook and Zoro that the others did not know about. She was curious to know what.

Nami sat in front of Zoro tapping the photo playfully against her shoulder with her arms crossed. He remained calm and breathed slowly. He could not let her get to him. He recalled the memories of the previous morning, "that's right. What was it again? If someone doesn't like the picture of them then they can decide that no one can have it. But if someone wishes to keep it they must pay a price" he said. Nami's expression barely changed.

Usopp could not help but feel that Zoro was not talking about money when he said 'price'. He looked between Nami and Zoro. The two were fixed on each other as if having their own private glaring contest. He could cut the tension with a knife.

"I will give it back if you return the other one" Nami stated, before putting her copy of the photo of Sanji and Zoro in her cleavage. There is no way Zoro would try to snatch it from her with it concealed there. Sanji's seriousness dissipated quickly as he danced around, please at the fact the picture of him was so close to Nami's heart!

Zoro gritted his teeth. He really hated being played. However, it wasn't like he came unprepared. _Two can play at this game, _he thought.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Nami teased, "Or do you not mind me keeping this little treasure?"

Zoro looked up at her and gave a deep sigh, "fine" he said and proceeded to pull the photo out from his Haramaki. He leant forward and placed his elbow on the table holding the photo up with its back facing her.

Nami reached out to take the picture when Zoro pulled it back slightly, "we had a deal" he reminded her. She sighed and nodded before reaching into her cleavage and pulling out the photo she had just placed there. They exchanged with no further problem.

Nami smiled at her achievement then looked down at the photo in her hands. The smile suddenly turned upside down and she glared at Zoro with such intensity that they all started to shift from their seats. "YOU TRICKED ME?!" she yelled in a deep tone of voice like a possessed being. Zoro just grinned.

"You weren't specific with which photo you wanted" he stated calmly, unaffected by the sudden wrath headed his way. He proudly destroyed the photo she just gave to him in front of her.

Nami's body trembled with annoyance. The rest of their friends slowly edged away from the fiery aura protruding from their navigator. The two of them remained starring at each other. Usopp felt like the world was being sucked into a huge black space in between them.

"Usopp!" Nami practically shouted his name. He jumped and looked her way but she did not break eye contact with the swordsman. Instead she reached out a hand towards the sharp shooter, flashing her hand open and closed as if demanding something.

The others looked at Usopp expectantly. Usopp had been hiding behind Luffy but even their captain found the woman scary and avoided her gaze, moving to the side to reveal his friend, _TRAITOR! _Usopp thought.

Nami grew impatient and turned her head to look his way. Usopp could feel his soul leave his body with one look from her. He froze on the spot, sweating profusely and silently praying to the gods. Nami took a step towards her friend and placed her hand in his pocket, taking out the camera.

"I believe it is my turn" she then turned away and started to walk out of the room. Usopp felt his knees go weak and he almost collapsed. A blossom hand came out of the floor and caught him. _Phew! _Thankfully that was all she wanted.

On leaving the room Nami did not hesitate to pass Zoro a look which could be interpreted as _I will get you back for this! _

Zoro did not respond and instead sat back on his seat and picked up his mug. His actions seemed to irritate the red head as she was not invoking a reaction in him, and with that she left the room slamming the door behind her.

Everyone suddenly breathed out.

"What the hell was that about?!" Franky asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

"SCARY!" Brook stated. Usopp and Chopper nodded in agreement.

"Nami isn't acting like herself" Luffy pointed out, the others looked at him. He was right off course. Luffy may seem like an idiot at times but he had moments where he could understand someone better than they could themselves.

"It would be safe to say Nami is a little pre-occupied" Robin agreed with their captain.

"Is this because of the photo?" Chopper asked, a little concerned that he might have contributed to Nami's upset.

Robin nodded.

"Yeah and we all know whose fault that is!" Sanji spat, starring accusingly at Zoro.

Zoro sat with his eye closed and arms crossed, the vein on his temple started to throb again at the sound of the cook's voice.

Sanji continued to insult the swordsman, calling him a stupid moss head with no heart or understanding of a woman's feelings. Zoro argued in turn that swirly brow was a moron who knew nothing and only ever made things worse. The verbal onslaught started to get physical.

Luffy, fed up of his friends constant bickering that morning stood up and pulled his two comrades aside. His expression was serious. "If you are going to fight" he said, "take it away from my food!" and with that threw the pair outside.

…

Later that morning Robin saw Zoro heading into the kitchen to get a drink after his training and decided to follow him. As Zoro was coming out Robin stopped him in his tracks. She looked at him as if studying him carefully. He scowled at her, "What?" he snapped.

"I guess as I helped inconvenience you it is only fair I share at least one of them with you" the raven head replied with an untrusting smile.

"One of them?" Zoro asked, "What are you talking about?" He never did like it when people didn't just cut to the chase.

Robin reached into her trouser pocket and handed Zoro a photograph. Zoro took it from her hesitantly.

Robin could not rid the smile off her face when she witnessed Zoro's reaction to the picture in his hands. The red tint started at the tips of his ears and gradually progressed through his cheeks and nose. She could not recall a time the man looked this way.

Zoro could not speak. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse. _There are more of these, _he realised, and felt sick at the thought that Robin had them and was clearly up to no good.

"Don't worry Zoro-san, we destroyed most of them" Robin reassured him.

"We?" his expression shot up to look at her.

"Yes" Robin smiled, but was unwilling to give him more.

"Does Nami know about this?" he asked, but the raven head did not respond. That woman was cunning and difficult to read. He was reminded again how women make things complicated.

Zoro put the picture in his Haramaki along with the others. He then turned to leave but felt Robin's eyes on him.

"What?!" he spat, very irritated by now and in need of some exercise otherwise he would kill someone.

"Are you not going to destroy that one?" Robin asked.

Zoro froze, he could feel the Cheshire grin burning into his back. His fists clenched but he soon decided no response was the best response and left the room.

"Funny" Robin spoke softly to herself, "Nami didn't destroy it either" she smiled to herself as if knowing something no one else did. This trip was proving more interesting than she initially thought.

…

Later that morning Franky made Nami and Luffy aware of some land up ahead. Nami checked the log pose and her maps. This island was a little off course from their original destination. She seriously advised against it but when Luffy saw a set of caves and a huge rock shaped like a sea monster his eyes lit up and she knew he was not going to give in.

This didn't stop Nami from trying to argue her case though, with the assistance of Usopp to back her up with his fear of anything new disease. Zoro however, was as keen as their captain to walk into danger and told the pair to give up. They were going to dock if they liked it or not.

After some deliberating they docked in a large cave where the Sunny could be hidden easily from view of any potential enemies. Robin recommended that they split up into groups to explore and replenish their supplies.

Luffy as usual went off on his own before hearing anyone's plans. Nami made sure that Usopp followed him so he did not cause any mischief and found his way back without any problems. She gave Usopp carried a dendenmushi so he could call if there was a problem.

Chopper and Franky used the reindeer's sense of smell to guide them in the direction of where people were. People often indicated a town and there they might be able to get some supplies. Nami and Robin followed closely behind.

In need to let of some steam Zoro challenged Sanji to another hunting match, which the blond man accepted willingly.

Brook decided to stay on board the Sunny as he had recently received inspiration for a new song and wanted some privacy to perfect it ready for the dance his friends had promised that evening.

…

The town was not difficult to find and was not an unusual place. There were a number of shops available to look in. Franky headed over to the docks and Chopper walked with the women for a bit until he found some interesting book shops he wished to explore.

Nami managed to convince Robin to try out several outfits with her, taking photos as they went along of the ones they (mainly Nami) liked but were too expensive to purchase. After some haggling and a few Beri later Nami came out a satisfied customer and was willing to look at some places that her friend wanted to explore further.

While taking a break at a café the snail started to ring _bda bda bda. _

Nami looked at Robin, concern clear on her face. _What the hell has their captain done now?! _

"Usopp?" Nami asked unsure if it would be him or not.

"Nami?" Usopp's trembling voice was evident on the end of the line, "Thank the gods I got through!" he stated.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked.

"It's Luffy" Usopp started. _I knew it! _Nami shook her head.

"What has he done now?" she asked.

"Well, there was some old geezer who talked about some hidden treasure and…" Usopp was unable to finish his sentence. As soon as the navigator heard her favourite word she had no ears for anything else.

"Where are you?" She demanded. Usopp was crackling on the other end.

"Under…ground" he explained, but Nami was not able to hear him clearly before the line cut out.

"Did he just say underground?" Robin asked. Nami shrugged her shoulders, picked up her bags and said, "We need to find Chopper".

Nami and Robin found Chopper with Franky near the outskirts of the town, heading back towards the Sunny to put down their load.

"Chopper!" Nami called, running up to the reindeer, "we need your help!"

Chopper sensing urgency in her voice suddenly began to panic.

"Relax Chopper" Robin's tone was calming, "We just need your nose. Our captain has gotten himself lost again".

Chopper looked to Franky "do you mind taking my books for me?" he asked kindly. The shipwright was more than happy to oblige.

Robin also asked Franky to carry her belongings for her. He took them gently in his big hands and smiled at the archaeologist, pausing in their exchange a little longer than necessary. This was off course before their navigator slung her bag into his arms, shouted a brief thank you and ran off towards the woods with the doctor in tow.

"I better follow them" Robin sighed, looking at Franky she couldn't help but wonder why he suddenly looked a little down. "Thank you Franky" she said, placing a gentle hand on his and smiling sweetly at him before heading out.

Robin did not notice the wide grin on the ship wrights face from such a little exchange, nor the sudden surge of strength that he got from a sudden rush of adrenaline. Lifting up the other's loads Franky placed them on top of his cart of supplies and headed towards the ship, whistling as he went.

…

"Any luck?" Nami shouted to Chopper as they ran. The reindeer nodded and they followed closely behind him. They entered a clearing and came to a sudden halt. Chopper shook his head, "the trace ends here" he said, confused as to why that was.

"Perhaps it is a trap?" Robin liked to put negative thoughts like that out there now and then. Nami didn't look impressed by that thought.

They split up a little and looked around, including in the air. After all you could never be sure and more often than not if your enemy was not near you they were either above you or below you!

Nami stopped suddenly when she heard rustling and felt the ground shaking beneath her. She stepped backwards slowly, ushering the other two to come nearer. "Did you feel that?" she asked. They pricked their ears up and heard more rustling, then some footsteps. They seemed to be getting faster and were followed by a sudden roar.

"Wait this scent is familiar" said Chopper. He didn't need to explain though as the sound of metal swords leaving their sheaths rang in the air, followed by a gruff voice shouting "get back here!"

A large fury beast with sharp fangs and a petrified expression came storming into the clearing with a demon like aura chasing him closely from behind.

Nami screamed and picked up Chopper, holding him out in front of her and standing behind Robin. The dark haired woman did not flinch. Chopper however, had plenty to say about becoming something's food.

The beast barely looked at them as it jumped in the air and landed softly behind them. Zoro stopped running and came to a stop in front of his friends, "_Damn it, that thing is fast." _Zoro muttered under his breathe. He then looked at a scared Chopper and Nami and an unfazed Robin, "What the hell are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for Luffy" Nami explained.

"Why what the hell has he gotten himself into now?" Zoro said with a hint of irritation in his voice, "he is always causing trouble" he added.

Nami produced a fist and knocked him around the head, "you are one to talk!" she yelled, "That thing could have killed us!"

Zoro rubbed his head and looked up at her, "Maybe I won't try to stop it next time then and let it take you to hell for me!"

"Whatever" Nami responded, waving her hand back and forth as if ignoring him.

"Speaking of which" Robin added, and they all looked in the direction she was pointing.

There stood the beast, along with four more of its kind, circling around them. The one Zoro had chased appeared to be smiling. Sharp teeth protruding from its mouth. They were soon joined by more of the beasts who started stamping their feet. The ground shook violently beneath them.

Zoro turned around to face the enemy behind him, instinctively placing himself in front of his weakest member of the crew.

Nami felt the gentle prod of a hand on her waist, moving her to a safer position to help keep them a tight unit. The gesture however, did not go unnoticed by the keen eyes of their archaeologist.

"Um guys" Chopper spoke up, "does anyone else feel the ground moving?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

They all looked at each other, then at the floor…

"Woooarrrggghhhh!" they all shouted in unison as the ground crumbled beneath them.

…

**Sorry guys…it has taken me all week to write this and I haven't finished it yet! Please see this as PART 1 of Chapter 4! I struggled with this chapter. I hope I did the characters justice. I don't think it is one of my best, but hopefully you like it and it will keep you going until my writer's block disappears! **

8


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Snap Shots**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own One Piece. I am a fan just sharing some ideas! _

_Thank you to everyone who has given me feedback (both constructive and positive). I do appreciate it. Thank you for taking time to write comments to those of you who have and to those of you who are following this story! I hope it does not disappoint and I do the characters justice, whilst at the same time developing my favourite pair! _

_I am not so good with writing adventure parts or action scenes, but I will do my best! _

**Chapter 4 – Part 2**

"Bloom!" Robin called out managing to form two huge hands to catch her and her nakama before it was too late.

"Thank you Robin!" Nami exclaimed, sighing with relief.

"N..a..m..i" Nami heard a voice near her and looked down, "c..a..n't…br…" Nami suddenly released her grip on Chopper who was suffocating in her cleavage from her gripping onto him so tightly.

"I am sorry Chopper" she exclaimed. The poor reindeer's head hung to one side, his eyes had crosses on them and his tongue stuck out. He slowly sucked in a breathe and came to his senses.

"It's okay Nami" he replied, rubbing his head and jumping out of her arms and onto the large hand of Robin's. "Where are we?" he asked.

Nami looked up at where they just came from. The hole looked pretty small from where they were.

"I'd say we are about half way down" Zoro said. He was standing next to Robin on another hand, looking over the edge and seeing practically nothing but darkness.

"How do you know that?!" Nami asked, doubting his sense of distance at all. Zoro looked up at his friends, then hit the earth wall next to him and grabbed a stone. He threw it over the edge. It was a few seconds before they heard the stone hit the bottom.

"Where do you think it goes?" Chopper asked a hint of fear in his voice.

"Who knows" Zoro shrugged then grinned, "only one way to find out"

"Ah Ah No way!" Nami argued.

"Well given our circumstances Nami there are only two ways to go. Up, to where the beasts are" (Nami looked up and shook her head, crossing her arms together and shaking) "or down" Zoro stated factually. Nami looked down and didn't fancy that idea either.

"Could you please make a decision quickly as I can't hold this much longer" Robin interjected, sweat beginning to form on her brow as she fought to keep her devil fruit hands in place.

"The way I see it, we are already half way, might as well keep going" Zoro stated.

"Nami-san, didn't Usopp say he was underground?" Robin asked, practically making the decision for them. Nami looked at her friend and nodded.

Nami asked "Robin, can you get us down there?" Robin nodded and produced more hands to form small spiral steps for them to get down.

They slowly traversed down. Robin suddenly lost her footing. Zoro caught her, "Oi are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, feeling weak. I don't think I can do any more" Robin apologised, she was hot to touch and sweating. Zoro was surprised but assumed she had used a little too much of her abilities at that point. Robin was fighting her bodies need to pass out. One by one the hands started to disappear and the tunnel was filled with blossoms.

Zoro slung the archaeologist over his shoulder, "Shit" he exclaimed. "Hey Nami!" He shouted over to his friends on the other side. Nami looked up, it was too dark to see clearly, "Robin isn't well, the hands are fading" the swordsman explained quickly.

"WHAT?!" Nami and Chopper shouted at the same time.

The hands holding them started to waver, "Woooh" they screamed. Chopper wrapped himself around Nami's leg.

"Zoro!" Nami called.

Zoro was already thinking ahead and pulled out his katana. He placed one above him and one below him to act as stepping stones/hand holds. "You will have to jump!" he shouted over to his friends.

"No way!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I will catch you" Zoro shouted back, "quickly, Robin can't hold out much longer!"

"Zoro" he heard the navigators serious tone of voice in the darkness, "if you miss I will haunt you for the rest of your life" she spat.

"Yeah yeah" he said back, though couldn't help but grin at her comment. He knew she could jump this gap, she had jumped onto a moving Going Merry from a distance. She even jumped off a bridge and onto a roof top to get to their captain who stupidly got himself stuck in between two buildings at Water Seven.

"Ready?" Nami called.

"Yep" he gritted his teeth, checking his balance and reaching out an arm.

"Arrrggghhh" Nami shouted as she pressed down on Robin's hand before it disappeared completely and pounced in the direction of Zoro's voice. She had faith in her friends but it didn't stop her from praying to the gods at that point in time. Chopper held onto her with dear life.

"humph!" Zoro gritted his teeth as the new found weight clung onto him. Chopper immediately left Nami's leg and ran up to the swordsman's head.

"Hey!" Zoro proclaimed before the swords moved underneath them a little, _Damn._

"So what now?!" Nami asked, worry in her voice. Zoro had managed to just about catch her when she jumped and pulled her up to balance on his swords with him. She clung onto his waist. Yet he could feel the added weight was having an impact on his balance.

"My guess is we can't be too far now" he stated, "Perhaps we could jump?"

Nami held onto him with one hand and reached past his chest to pull a stone from the wall, she threw it. It was further than they thought.

"Nami, what about your cloud tempo?" the little reindeer asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" she exclaimed "thank you Chopper. Although in this space with the lack of air, I don't think I can produce a lot" she continued, assessing their situation carefully.

"Well anything is better than nothing" Zoro said through gritted teeth at having to support three people's weight. His swords moved down a little more.

"Here goes then" Nami got out her weapon and produced a cloud the width of the tunnel. "I have tried to make it dense enough to carry us, but no guarantees. So who wants to go first?" she asked, clearly not confident about her own invention and not wanting to be the one to die first!

The swords moved again. "Only one way to find out" Zoro said before pulling out his swords and kicking off from the wall. The landing was soft and a little peculiar, but safe enough. However this did not save Zoro from a firm punch to the head from the annoyed red head. "Moron" she stated before putting her attention back to getting them down safely.

"Here let me take Robin" Chopper morphed into his human form and gently lifted the archaeologist. Robin stirred slowly and looked beneath her, "a cloud?" she asked as she raised her head.

"Are you okay Robin?" Chopper asked, she nodded then looked at the others and apologised.

Nami turned to look at her friend and reassured her "It's okay Robin, you just rest, I have it from here". Robin smiled and admired the cloud formation, "you really learnt many skills whilst away" she said.

"Yeah, though it didn't do much for her violent personality" Zoro spat, rubbing yet another lump on his head. Robin could not help but smile. The poor guy just never seemed to catch a break with their navigator. Nami ignored his statement.

After a couple of minutes the cloud seemed to get thinner. "There isn't enough air to keep this going" Nami stated.

"How far from the bottom?" Robin asked.

"I don't think it is very far now" Nami said and with that Zoro stood up and walked to the edge of the cloud.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zoro grinned and then jumped. The other three jerked up and stepped to where he had stood.

"Zoro!" Chopper called out.

"It's safe" Zoro shouted up. The others looked at each other and then jumped, landing safely on the ground.

They looked around them. The only source of light was a small streak from the hole they just came from. It barely was enough to light their way.

"Hey Nami" Zoro spoke up, "doesn't that camera have a light on it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" Nami realised he was right. She had completely forgotten she had that with her and was surprised he remembered. She pulled the device from her pocket and fiddled with it a little.

*click*

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Nami said out loud as the camera blinded her three nakama. It was only a small light but enough to light a few feet in front of them.

"N..am..i?" A voice called out from the darkness, "is that you?"

Chopper sniffed the air "Usopp?!" he identified his friend immediately, although there was another peculiar scent on the man that smelt nasty. "Eww what are you covered in?" Chopper asked, turning from his friend as he approached.

"You don't want to know" Usopp answered, relieved to see his friends, "it was the only way I could remain stealth like and avoid the enemy. There were too many of them, even for the great captain Usopp" he stated.

"Where is the enemy now?" Robin asked. "They are all gone" Usopp replied.

"Where is Luffy?" Zoro asked. Usopp hung his head.

"I hid him behind a huge rock by one of the tunnels. He helped me to fight off the creatures and scare them away but suddenly became weak. I got worried and didn't know what to do". Usopp almost broke down. He felt like a failure as a friend, dependent on his captain to save his life and too scared to act on his own. Nami could sympathise with her comrade. He was like her after all, one of the weaker ones of the crew.

The friends followed Usopp to where Luffy was. Their captain laid on his back snoring loudly with a bubble protruding from his nose. Chopper checked him over. "He will be okay, I think he is just fatigued".

"So what is this place?" Nami asked out loud. Robin seemed to be scanning the area curiously.

"I think this could be a mine shaft" she said, "although I am not sure what they mine"

"So how do we get out?" Zoro asked as they identified several tunnels connecting to the cavern they were in.

"I might be able to use my sense of smell to find a route" Chopper said.

"Perhaps we should split up?" Robin spoke up.

"No way!" Nami interjected, "That's how we got into this mess to begin with!"

Usopp agreed with Nami, "What do we do with Luffy?" he asked.

Zoro bent down near their captain and turned his back to him, then reached down and grabbed his arms, placing them around his neck. He then used one of his swords to keep the guy from slipping down. Luffy barely stirred and mumbled something about meat.

Zoro started to walk off in a random direction. "Where the hell do you think you are going?!" Nami argued, pointing the camera light at him and accidentally clicking the button. Zoro's expression was unimpressed as he was blinded a second time, "stop pointing that thing at me!" he yelled.

"You will only get lost if left to your own devices" Nami spat "it is too dark down here for us to split up so don't wonder off alone!" she scolded him. He hated to admit it but she had a point, although he couldn't help but take the opportunity to tease her.

"What's the matter Nami? I didn't take you for being the type to need someone to hold their hand in the dark?" he said with a snide grin.

Nami kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. Luffy continued to snore.

"I have a suggestion" Usopp spoke up, "why don't we tie some rope around ourselves to ensure we stick together".

Nami, Robin and Chopper agreed that this was a good idea and he pulled out a string of rope from his bag. Chopper couldn't help but wonder what else was in that bag, it was like a Mary Poppin's masterpiece (not that Chopper knew who Mary Poppin's was!).

"I don't need that" Zoro argued.

"Yes you do!" Usopp argued back.

"It will only restrict my movement" Zoro stated.

"Nonsense" Usopp spoke up "if there is danger you can always cut yourself loose" he explained, surprised that the idiot swordsman hadn't thought about that himself.

Zoro allowed his friend to tie the rope around his waist reluctantly. Usopp was careful to put Zoro in the middle of them all. Chopper went first because of his sense of smell, with Nami second as she had the light. Zoro was in the middle, to keep him in check, followed by Usopp and then Robin, covering the rear. Usopp liked this plan as he was in the middle of the strongest of his friends.

…

The group carefully explored their surroundings and walked through the maze of tunnels. Most creatures they came across scuttled away. Chopper managed to pick up a faint smell and headed in that direction, he just prayed it was right. The place was like a maze, with tunnels intertwining and connecting and a few more heading up to the surface. However, the deeper they went, the harder it became. It was very hot and Chopper struggled. He could feel himself becoming weak and feeling drained.

Usopp felt a pull behind him. He turned, "Robin?"

"I feel weak" Robin stated, "Something isn't right" she said.

"Hey you guys! Stop!" Usopp called out, the others stopped and went to turn around.

Nami felt a tug behind her, "Chopper?"

"Can't go on" he said before morphing back into his small form and collapsing.

Usopp moved to catch Robin as Nami moved to catch Chopper.

"Hey, I can't divide in two!" Zoro shouted out, pulling the rope from both sides of him and bringing them all closer to him.

"What is wrong with them?" Nami wondered out loud, concern evident in her voice.

"There looks like another chamber up ahead" Zoro pointed out, taking the camera from Nami and aiming the little light it in that direction. "We can rest there". Nami and Usopp nodded and helped their friends up.

They discovered a trickling of water coming down the rock surface forming a large puddle. It was clean enough to drink and they placed a cold cloth on their friend's foreheads.

Usopp used his skills with his fire balls and plants to make a small fire as Nami turned off the camera light to save its power. She sat next to her friends and frowned as she lifted her knees up to her chin and rested her head on her arms. "Do you think they will be okay?" she asked the other two.

Zoro sat next to her and Usopp sat on the other side of their friends. "Who knows" Zoro said, "maybe they are just worn out. They are all strong. It wouldn't take something like this to knock them down". Nami nodded.

"You guys rest up, I will keep watch" Zoro continued. Usopp and Nami did not complain and laid down to rest.

…

Zoro sat facing his sleeping friends. He had no idea what time of day it was but he knew a couple of hours had passed at least as the fire Usopp set up had almost snuffed out. He had not felt any danger nearby, which was probably a good thing given the condition his comrades were in.

He looked down at his sleeping captain. Luffy's arms and legs were stretched out in a starfish like position. He was snoring gently. Usopp was curled up with his back to his captain. Robin lay on her back in the middle of her friends, silently sleeping, it reminded him of a vampire. Nami lay curled up facing his direction and Chopper was curled up into a ball in Nami's arms.

Zoro looked around the area they were in and found the camera was sitting near him. He picked the little metal box up and remembered the past few day's events on the Sunny. Those peaceful times amongst the crew were rare to come by and he had to admit he enjoyed those moments. Perhaps he appreciated them more because they were becoming less frequent. During the two years when they were apart they had all been on their own, fighting to try to get stronger to protect one another and reach their dreams. Yet with each fight, their opponents were getting stronger and this was something that concerned him. It wasn't that he didn't think he could achieve his goal. He trained hard every day for that fact. He believed in Luffy to and his strength. He knew that like him, Luffy would die protecting his friends if he reached his dream or not.

Zoro fiddled with the device in his hands and turned it around. He thought about what he would take pictures of when it was his turn and struggled to come up with anything. He recalled his argument with Nami that morning and realised she had been in control of the camera that day. He wondered what pictures she took then realised that in some ways the circumstances they were in were an advantage for him as she had not yet been able to get him back for the photograph mix up.

Luffy snored loudly and shouted out in his sleep. Zoro looked up and at his friends.

*click*

A light filled the room briefly and caused them all to stir. Zoro put the camera down quickly and then proceeded to wake them all up.

…

"I'm hungry!" Luffy complained, "where is Sanji when I need him?!"

"Luffy what happened to you?" Nami asked.

"I feel weak! Like I did in Impel Down that time" Luffy answered.

"Yes, it is like the hand cuffs I was made to wear at Enes Lobby" Robin agreed "but worse"

"You mean sea stone?" Usopp pitched in. They nodded.

"So these tunnels are mines for that?" Zoro thought out loud.

"Then this land must be owned by the Marines" Nami highlighted an important point.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible" Zoro stood up and helped Luffy to his feet, "can you walk?"

Luffy nodded, "yeah, I just can't stretch"

"Which way should we go?" Robin turned to Chopper and Nami. Chopper sniffed the air and Nami approached the wall where the water dripped from. "I would say that we are higher up than we were when we fell based on this", she licked her finger, it was salty, "but I would say we are still below sea level" she continued, a little concerned.

They continued to traverse through the tunnels. Usopp tied them together again, with him self, Nami and Zoro allocated to supporting their devil fruit friends. However, the light of the little camera faded and Usopp eventually ran out of fire bombs to light bits of wood they came across on their travels and used as torches. They stood in darkness.

"Arggghh! I am so bored and hungry!" Luffy shouted. He suddenly had the great idea of just knocking holes into the walls and connecting the tunnels. He punched the wall next to him, causing a lot of rubble to fall. He may not have his abilities to stretch but he still had his muscles. However, the physical contact with sea stone immediately sapped the strength of him. "Idiot" Zoro commented, shaking his head at his friend.

"Um guys" Usopp spoke up, "does anyone else hear that?"

The ground began to tremble, "that sounds like water" Robin replied.

"It's getting closer" Zoro interjected, he then pulled at the rope and pulled his captain to him.

"Nami, Usopp, get hold of Robin and Chopper" Zoro heard movement and knew they had listened to him without hesitation.

"I'm too young to die!" Usopp whined, shaken. Zoro ignored him.

"Nami, can you get us back to the tunnel we passed that we could see the sky from" Zoro shouted as they ran back in the direction they had come.

"Yes, but…" Nami began.

"Leave it to me, just lead the way" Zoro shouted.

The sound of water filling the tunnels suddenly got louder. Being trapped underground, in the dark and under water was not something they ever wanted and definitely not the honourable death Zoro hoped for. Zoro had to take the lead and trust in his own instinct. He felt a pull on the rope, Nami was showing him the way. Above them was a small hole, enough space perhaps for one person at a time at a push.

Zoro took out his swords and they huddled near him, looking up at the hole that led to the sky. "Here is comes" he said and felt the trembling bodies of Usopp and Nami next to him. Nami held onto Chopper tightly. Usopp used the rope to tie Robin to his back as did Zoro with Luffy. Zoro cut the rope that connected them to give him more movement. "Stick close".

The water hit them hard, knocking them back. It blasted them upwards like a geezer. Zoro used his sword skills to take advantage of the water current and turn it into a twister, spiralling them skyward with the pressure. But this meant that they had little control of the direction they went.

Nami hit her head on the way up, her grip on Chopper loosened.

Usopp screamed as they jettisoned out from the ground. He managed to use his weapon to shoot out a plant that caught him and Robin just in time. He then watched as he saw Chopper fly out, he ran in the direction of his fury friend and caught him, although the momentum sent him flying back wards and landing awkwardly. Luckily his plant cushioned his fall.

Usopp then looked up for the rest of his friends. Nami came shooting out, he called out to her but she did not respond. Something was not right. Nami was falling.

Zoro came flying out of the water in a spinning motion, his swords still in hand. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the water droplets surrounded him, then rapidly fell.

"ZORO!" Usopp called out, "Help Nami!" Usopp pointed in the direction of their navigator. Zoro turned in mid air and saw Nami falling.

Usopp rummaged in his bag for another ball, his hands were trembling and he soon felt sick to the stomach, freezing in his place. He realised he had just used the last shot he had. All he could do was stare and pray that Zoro managed to catch her in time.

Zoro put his swords away and aimed head first to reach out to Nami. He shouted for Luffy to wake up. He knew he couldn't reach her in time. _Damn it! _

Luffy felt like he was falling. He could have sworn someone was calling to him. He opened his eyes and was met with green hair. He swung his head to one side, "ARRGH! We are falling!" He shouted, making his friend jump.

"About time! Do something you idiot!" Zoro shouted, "Catch Nami!"

"Nami? Is she in danger?"

"Yes, hurry!" Zoro pointed to her falling body before them.

"Gumo Gumo" Luffy shouted and in an instant had reached past Zoro and caught Nami, before spinning around and inflating himself, ripping apart the ropes around him and becoming a cushion for his friends. Zoro and Nami bounced off Luffy.

Zoro caught Nami and landed just before they hit a tree. She was unconscious, some blood was on the side of her head but she was still breathing. Zoro called out to Chopper. He sat her down and rested her against the tree. Chopper came running over and checked his friend out.

*click*

"Hey Usopp do you think this is broken?" Luffy called, showing the camera to his friend.

"It might be water damaged or the battery ran out" Usopp answered, then looked up quizzically, "hey how did you get hold of that, I thought Nami had it?"

"Finders keepers" Luffy stated with a shrug, then started clicking it a few times again before giving it up to Usopp.

…

"Looks like we have company" Zoro stated, making his friends aware that they were not alone.

"Hey who are you?" a voice shouted.

"Isn't that Straw hat Luffy?" another voice spoke up.

"Call for help" a third voice said.

Slowly the straw hats turned around and faced the marine soldiers who were aiming right for them. Luffy managed to deflect the flying bullets back in their direction.

"Time to move" Zoro said, drawing his swords. Chopper went into human form and picked up their navigator. They started to run from the enemy but were soon surrounded.

…

"There they are!" Brook's voice called out.

"I was sooooo worried! Robin-chan, Nami-sa..n? Hey what they hell have you done to Nami?!" the familiar voice bellowed from behind the marines, kicking them out of the way to reach his friends.

"Brook, Sanji!" Luffy smiled as his friends helped them fight the hoard of marines on their tail, forming a path back to the Sunny.

Robin and Luffy were gradually regaining their strength, but were still not at their best. The help was appreciated.

…

With the enemy out of the way the straw hats managed to get aboard the Sunny. "Get ready to set sail" Zoro called out.

"But how can we go anywhere without Nami to guide us?" Usopp asked.

"I refuse to take orders from you!" Sanji interjected.

"The marines will send more men to follow us sooner or later, we haven't got time to waste" Zoro shouted back.

"I am not listening to you! It is your fault Nami is hurt to begin with!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro lost his temper, the cook was grating on his nerves, "stop acting like you are the only one who cares about her!" he spat.

Luffy watched the scene carefully before speaking up, "Zoro is right, we have to leave". Sanji looked at their captain, but did not argue with his decision. The crew started to get to their positions and move out.

Luckily Nami was not unconscious for much longer and came out on deck to soon take charge once more.

…

Later that evening Nami looked out to the sea, the stars were bright. It was beautiful and a good sign they would have good weather that night. Mind you this was the Grand Line after all and anything could happen there.

*click*

Nami turned towards the flash of light that was headed in her direction.

"Yoohoohoo I am sorry Nami-san I could not resist, your complexion looked wonderful in the moonlight" Brook said sweetly.

Nami did not mind so much once he complimented her like that. She did take a good picture after all.

"So Usopp managed to fix it then?" Nami asked. The skeleton nodded.

"Some of the pictures were ruined due to the water, but he said he managed to retrieve some. He wouldn't let me see them yet though" Brook moved to the railing and leaned on it next to Nami. He then handed her the camera. She looked at the object in his hand.

"Why are you giving it to me?" she asked.

"Well I wanted to take photos of us dancing to my music, but after today's events I figured I can wait another couple of nights" he said, "besides, Nami-san, you didn't get to take many shots today did you".

Nami took the camera from his hand and thanked him. She then pulled the man by the arm and turned the camera to face them both.

*click*

"Thank you Brook. I promise you will have the first dance" Nami said and began to head off to bed.

The old skeleton stared in the direction the young girl had headed. He was not sure what just happened, but it was definitely a rare moment of kindness from the navigator. He grinned and then headed off to get some tea.

…

Usopp sat in the dark room salvaging what he could from the pictures that were taken that day. Chopper decided not to join him this evening. They were all so tired. Usopp yawned and made the decision to head off to bed him self. He would finish the pictures in the morning. As he hung the last ones up his attention was drawn to one in particular. He unpegged it and looked at it more closely. It soon dawned on him that the only possible person who could have taken that picture at the time was Zoro.

Usopp sat back in his chair and thought to himself for a short time. He looked at the image again then rubbed his eyes, _could it be…?_ He thought to himself. His eyes started to water from yawning and he had to force himself to put the photo down. He would finish up in the morning, and with that he turned out the lights and left the room.

…

**Wow I cannot believe that took me so long to write! Best part of a day. I was going to put in more action, but decided to cut it short so as not to completely bore you all! Please let me know what you think. **

…

12


	6. Chapter 5

**Snap Shots**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own One Piece. I am just a fan! _

**Author Note:** _Thank you again to everyone for your feed back and comments. It is so nice to see so many people reading this. I apologise if my interpretation of the characters can be out of character at times. I just tend to run with the flow of my thoughts. I had another scene in mind and didn't end up using it in the end! Perhaps another time _

**Chapter 5**

Usopp woke up, yawned and gave an almighty stretch. He got on with his usual morning routine before heading over to the dark room to finish the last photos before breakfast. Still half asleep he dragged his feet over to the room. He reached his hand out and missed the handle. Looking up he yawned and reached again…his hand met air. _That was weird_. He soon became more alert when he realised the door was ajar.

Someone was in the room.

Usopp stood there hesitant to go in at first. He found himself questioning if he had left it unlocked or not the night before. He searched his clothing and suddenly realised the key was missing.

"Are you okay Usopp?" the doctors little voice asked from beside him.

Usopp looked down at Chopper and silently pointed to the door. Chopper looked at it but was not sure what had made the man shaken. Then they heard movement inside the room and a shuffling sound, followed by a shriek. Chopper looked at Usopp slowly. Their eyes met and both of them suddenly started running in circles shouting "monster!" "Thief" "bandits!" or anything that came to mind, without them actually investigating themselves.

Hearing the commotion Franky approached the pair, followed by Robin, Nami and Luffy. Luffy joined his friends and ran around with them, thinking it was some kind of game. Nami shook her head, "SHUT UP!" she shouted and they all immediately stopped in their tracks.

"Now will someone explain what the hell you are shouting about?" Nami demanded her hands on her hips.

Usopp and Chopper pointed in the direction of the dark room as if they were soldiers standing attention to their sergeant who barked orders at them. Luffy looked at where his friends pointed and followed suit.

Nami, Franky and Robin followed where they were pointing then turned their gazes on one another and back at the three stooges. "Again, what exactly is the problem?" Nami asked irritated.

"Someone is in there" Usopp whispered.

Franky looked at Nami and then at Robin. The raven head woman nodded and he took this as a sign to act. Franky stepped over to the door quietly and slowly opened it. He turned on his nipple lights then entered the room.

"Hey get your hands off me!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Yoohooohooo, looks like we have been caught in the act" another familiar voice called out.

Franky left the room carrying the other two stooges, Sanji and Brook, by the scruff of their necks, dropping them on the floor by the feet of the navigator and archaeologist. Both men landed on their knees in front of the women in what appeared to be a prayer like position.

Usopp and Chopper came to their senses. "HEY!" Usopp shouted. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

Luffy observed his friends carefully then asked, "What are you guys hiding? Let me see!"

"We haven't got anything!" Sanji argued, fighting off stretching arms. Sanji managed to kick Luffy in the head to hold him back, but the sudden movement resulted in some hidden evidence falling from his blazer pocket which scattered around the floor.

Sanji froze. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Zoro walked past the group to head over to one of his sleeping spots, when he was hit in the face with a piece of paper. He caught it and looked at it carefully. What he saw was a close up picture of Nami, facing the camera, leaning forward, winking and smiling sweetly in her bikini top. He turned to look at the others. None of them were paying attention to him; their focus was on the cook. Zoro placed the photo in his haramaki.

Nami slowly leant down to pick up the image that landed by her feet. It was a photo of her in one of the skimpy dresses she tried on in the shop with Robin the previous day.

Sanji gritted his teeth and smiled, "We were going to put them in a safe place so no one could see them" he said as if he was thinking about the women's best interests at heart.

"Liar!" Usopp called back. "I know one when I see one" he argued. "You stole my key!" Sanji turned to glare at Usopp with a deadly look. He stopped his shouting and hid behind Luffy, who stood picking his nose already bored with the conversation.

"Yo guys that is not super" Franky spoke up.

Brook suddenly adopted a begging position, pleading the women spared him. "I am just a humble old man, lost in his ways and easily influenced by the miss happenings of a youth like Sanji". Sanji kicked the skeleton in the face and he flew several feet. He almost landed in the sea but Luffy stretched out a hand and caught him, whilst still picking his nose.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan, don't listen to these morons. I was only ever thinking of both of you." He said sweetly. The expressions of the females were unimpressed.

"Oh yeah and in what way exactly were you thinking of us?" Nami asked, gritting her teeth with a vein popping from her forehead. She was getting impatient.

Sanji dropped to the floor and wrapped himself around Nami's legs. "I'm sorry! Please don't think ill of me. I will do anything!"

Robin sweat dropped and looked up at Nami. Nami struggled to get him off her and tried to release a leg to kick him. "Get off me!" she shouted, but Sanji squeezed with dear life, more photos emptying out of his pockets as he was pulled along the floor. "I said GET OFF!" Nami shouted again, hitting him on the head, but he did not listen and instead commented at how amazing and beautiful and strong she was when angry.

Nami could feel herself losing her balance and fall backwards. She was caught by a strong pair of arms and felt a hand around her waist.

"Oi" a gruff voice said from behind her. "You heard what she said" Zoro stared down at the pathetic excuse for a man on the floor.

Upon hearing the green haired man's voice Sanji automatically went back into his usual testosterone venting form. He glared at the man in front of him, then down at the hand around Nami's waist. "Get your hands off Nami!" he shouted.

Zoro pulled Nami behind him and stepped forward to challenge the blonde man. A grin formed on his face. The cloud of smoke, metal, leather and blasphemy soon commenced and continued for a while.

Nami stood watching the two men. Her expression was no longer one of anger.

"Are you okay Nami-san?" Robin asked her kindly.

Nami nodded then turned to her friends, "we should collect the photos and make sure nothing is missing" she said. Robin agreed and recruited the help of the others.

Nami approached Brook who was sitting on the deck cross legged, with Luffy still attached to him. "I believe you have something belonging to me" Nami said aggressively. Brook, scared of his female companion but also knowing it was a once in a lifetime chance which he was willing to risk his life for, pleaded ignorance.

Nami looked up at Luffy, who understood what she wanted with one glimpse. He lifted the skeleton up high into the air, twisted him upside down and shook him. Chopper, Usopp, Robin and Franky caught the falling photos.

Luffy put Brook down and caught the last photo before it landed on the ground. "Hey Nami" he shouted, "can I keep this one?" he asked. He flashed it to the red head, who smiled at it and nodded. It was the close up of Zoro that she took by accident. It was not a flattering photo, but neither was the close up of her that Luffy seemed to like so much. Luffy grinned and broke up Sanji and Zoro's fight to show him it. Sanji laughed at the photo and teased Zoro, calling him an ugly moss head. Luffy joined in the laughter.

Zoro grew irritated and chased his captain around the ship. "Give me that!" he shouted.

"No Nami said it was mine!" Luffy called before ducking from a sword swing.

The others looked at the photos before compiling them.

Franky picked one up and held it up to the sky. "Wow" he thought out loud, Usopp, Chopper, Robin and Nami, looked up at him. "Those are some fine dresses" he said, lowering the photo. The other four gathered around him to look at it. Robin was wearing a dark blue dress, which made her sharp light blue eyes stand out. Nami was in an emerald green gown, which contemplated her orange hair. Both dresses accentuated the bust area and the hour glass figures of both women. Robin's dress was short and revealed pale long legs, whereas Nami's was long, reaching the floor.

"You look really pretty!" Chopper announced. Usopp coughed in agreement, diverting his eyes to prevent oncoming blood loss before saying "green suits you".

"Did you buy those dresses?" Franky asked. Robin shook her head. "Shame" he muttered.

Sanji appeared behind them and swooned at how beautiful his angels were. His angels ignored him.

Nami watched the little exchange between her two friends. She studied the cyborg carefully. Gaining an idea she selected a photo from the pile in her hands and handed it to Franky, "if you like that one you will love this" she said with a cheeky grin.

Franky accepted the photo and looked at it. He then looked up at Robin and back at the photo again. He coughed and turned his gaze away, handing the pile back to the navigator before requesting Usopp to come and help him with something. Nami could have sworn she saw a hint of a blush on his face.

Usopp looked up confused but went ahead to help Franky. He handed Robin the pile he had collected.

Robin looked at Nami and narrowed her eyes at the woman when she turned around with a mischievous grin. Nami stuck out her tongue and gave a peace sign, before handing Robin the photo. It was an outfit that was not revealing but well, put it this way, if you were into cosplay or dress up it could be very appealing! Robin smiled. Poor Franky probably didn't know what to make of it.

Luffy jumped over to Sanji and said "I'm huuunnngggrrryyy!" Sanji, realising he had not made breakfast yet, headed to the kitchen. He promised to make a fine feast for his princesses. His princesses were unfazed.

Abandoning the chase of Luffy, who had decided to rope Chopper into trying to scare the fish with the scary photograph of Zoro, Zoro decided to put away his swords and headed back in the direction of the two women to get to his spot.

"Um Nami" Robin said, "who took this one?" she lifted a picture up for the navigator to look at.

Nami reached up and took the picture. She studied it carefully for a second. "This is quite cute" she commented out loud, impressed with the quality of the photo. "But who the hell would want to take a picture of me sleeping?" she asked. The only person she could think of was Sanji, but he was not with them yesterday and she knew this happened whilst they were in the mines. So the only options were Robin, who clearly had no idea of it, Luffy, Usopp or Zoro.

"If I recall Nami, we were all sleeping while Zoro-san kept watch" Robin spoke up. The two women looked at Zoro as he passed them by.

Zoro could feel eyes on him; he stopped and looked at the women. He didn't sense danger from them, which was rare, especially on Nami's part, but he did sense something else. "What?" he asked, wondering why they looked at him like that.

Robin smiled and took a step back away from her two friends. She stood next to Brook who had managed to now upright him self and turn his head back round into a comfortable position after his onslaught from Sanji and Luffy. The older man looked over at the red head and the swordsman. He was about to make a comment when a blossom hand appeared over his mouth. He looked up at the archaeologist who was studying the pair carefully. He followed her gaze.

Nami looked at the photo in her hand and back at Zoro. He stared at her with his eye brows furrowed. He did not know what she wanted and he hoped to god it wasn't another twisted photo. Nami took a step closer to him and handed him the photograph. Zoro looked down at it. One of his eyebrows lifted up. It was not what he expected. He recognised the scene really well and was actually impressed with how it came out, but he couldn't understand why Nami was handing it to him.

"I believe this is yours" she said, studying him closely.

"Um thanks" he responded hesitantly wondering what the catch was.

"So you admit you took it?" Nami asked suddenly.

"Is that a problem?" Zoro asked, still not sure with where she was going with this. It was a good picture right? Didn't she just comment it was cute?

"Why did you take a picture of me sleeping?" Nami asked.

Zoro looked at her and shrugged, "You aren't the only one in the picture" he answered.

Nami took a step back. "So you were photographing Chopper while he was asleep?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"What does it matter?" he answered defensively and getting irritated. He handed her the photo back. "If you don't like it then get rid of it. That was the rule right?" he stated.

Nami stood looking at the photo in his hand. He noticed her hesitation. _Why does she seem different? _He thought to himself. She wasn't yelling at him, giving orders or complaining. She was being serious. For some reason it bothered him. She seemed sad. He decided to try to get her back to her usual self, for his own sanity more than anything else.

"What's the matter, do you not mind me holding onto this treasure?" he said mockingly, quoting the words she had used previously with him.

Nami's facial expression turned into a scowl and she snatched the photo off him and then turned to walk away.

Zoro stood watching Nami's retreat with a grin. _That's more like it, _he thought.

As Nami walked off she shouted, "oh by the way. For watching me while I slept that will cost 10,000 Beri". Zoro's expression turned into a grimace and he muttered something about hell before storming off.

Robin removed her hand from Brooks face and they looked at each other silently then back at the retreating pair. _Interesting, very interesting_.

…

Later that day Nami stood by her mikan trees wondering what she should take a picture of. She turned to Robin and requested that she has a photo taken with her trees so she could send it to Nojiko one day. Robin kindly obliged to do this for her.

Off course, this soon meant that Luffy spotted them and wanted to know what they were doing, followed by some of their other friends. It soon became a contest of who could take the best picture, taking it in turns to have photos taken together in pairs, pulling faces, and doing their normal chores. Nami could not help but smile at the fun her friends were having and decided to just let them do what they wanted photo wise.

Luffy had control of the camera and announced that he wanted to take solo photos of his friends in different parts of the ship. Franky agreed that this was a good idea as he would also like to take photos of the ship as well as some of his other inventions. Usopp then pitched in that he wanted to take photos of some of his inventions to, resulting in Chopper's beady eyes glowing and jumping for the chance to help as well.

The four men took it in turns going around the ship photographing various things; Chopper in the medical room, Robin in the library, Nami on the deck chair, Zoro in the weights room, Luffy on the head of the sunny, Franky at the stern, Sanji in the kitchen, Brook with his violin and Usopp at his workshop.

The day progressed as usual with the group of friends manning their posts, laughing and joking and navigating through the grand line to get to their next destination. Whilst they were on course and Brook and Robin were keeping look out, Nami decided to head to the bathroom and take a shower after bathing in the sun.

Robin watched from her seated position on deck when Luffy, Chopper and Usopp swarmed around Franky as he showed them different things his robotic body could do. Luffy was taking photos of every little detail and commenting on how cool it was. Including the cyborg's crazy different hair styles, nipple light show and backwards centaur legs! Franky caught Robin looking their way and gave her a wink, before returning back to the demands of his young friends. Robin found herself smiling and leaning forward with her hand rested on her chin. She barely noticed the young chef approach her.

Sanji followed Robin's gaze. It never ceased to amaze him that their captain could be such a child at times, yet so mature and strong when you needed him to be. Luffy could be an idiot, but he had principles and fought for what he believed was right, for that Sanji respected him.

"Would you like a drink Robin-chan?" Sanji asked kindly. Robin sat back in her seat and looked up at him then nodded with a smile. He took a drink off the tray he was carrying and placed it on the table next to her. He then put a second one down for Nami when she came back. "I guess I should get them one to" he announced. He didn't know where they got their energy from.

Sanji came out with a tray full of refreshments for the rest of the crew, "Oi morons!" he shouted as he wandered closer to them on the deck.

Zoro came down from the crows nest where he had been exercising, wiping his upper body with his top to free himself of sweat. A cold drink was just what he needed.

Brook came stumbling out from the direction of the bathroom, charred with a lump on his head. They looked at him, knowing exactly what he had been up to. "You never learn" Zoro said out loud to himself and no one in particular.

"What was that?!" Sanji spat at the man as he stood drinking with his eye closed. Zoro ignored him.

"OOOH drinks!" Chopper announced, heading in the direction of his older friends.

"Um Luffy, I really don't think that is a good idea!" They heard Usopp announce to their captain.

"Come on, it will be great!" Luffy was convinced that whatever he was about to do would be a good photo. He wanted to show what his body could do like Franky had been.

"Yo bro, maybe we should do this somewhere else" Franky tried to convince their captain otherwise.

"It won't take a minute" Luffy said, ignoring them completely. Once he had an idea in his head he had to follow it through no matter how stupid it was. Just like when he put his feet in the concrete at Arlong Park and ended up stuck! Luffy grabbed hold of the sides of the ship with his arms outstretched and began to step backwards.

"Um Luffy I really think you should rethink this" Usopp said concern evident in his voice as he purposely stepped away from his captain.

"Franky, you got the camera ready?" Luffy asked. The cyborg nodded.

"Okay…HUMAN CATAPULT!" Luffy shouted.

The others turned around slowly as they saw their captain outstretched and facing them. Panic was soon evident on their faces as they tried to shout for him to stop. But their pleas were falling on deaf ears.

*PING*

Chopper managed to duck just in time and avoid impact but the other three weren't so lucky.

"WOAAHHH!" They all shouted as their captain hit them and sent them flying.

Everything happened so quickly. Zoro managed to get his feet on the ground but the impact of their captain made it difficult to stop the momentum of his body. He tried to balance his weight but was sliding across the floor.

Nami came out of the bathroom and walked along the wall towards her room. She heard someone shout her name and looked up.

Zoro could not stop. He saw Nami and tried to divert himself but it was too late. Nami heard his voice but froze in her spot, unable to move as four flying bodies came her way from every direction. She dropped her cosmetics on the floor.

_Shit, _Zoro thought then shouted at her "DON'T MOVE!"

Nami went to open her mouth to argue that she couldn't move even if she had wanted to but he came at her so quickly it forced her to close her eyes and wait for impact.

The sound of something hitting wood and cracking it surrounded Nami. She felt her environment tremble a little, but she did not feel any pain.

"Are you alright?" Zoro's voice broke through the darkness and Nami felt that he was close to her, she opened her eyes and was met with his body in front of her. She looked up at a pained expression in his face then realised that he had braced the impact by putting his arms out to hit the walls beside her and prevent him from crushing her completely.

"I thought I was gonna die, baka" she said half heartedly.

Zoro grinned and looked down at her. His expression then changed to a serious one and he turned his gaze away and coughed, "um Nami" he said, "your towel".

Nami looked at him with a quizzical expression, then down at her self. She suddenly realised that her towel had dropped down to the floor. Zoro went to move his arms from the wall beside her and move away but Nami snapped, "Don't move!" He paused in his movement and looked at her as if to ask why. "Don't look!" She hit him on the chest and he diverted his gaze.

"Make up your mind woman!" he said irritated and a bit uncomfortable.

"Just stay still! You are my only shield from the others" she explained, before crouching down slowly and picking up the towel off the floor and wrapping it around herself once more.

Sanji had been saved by Robin's hands. Robin also rescued the tray of drinks he had. He thanked her before straightening himself out. He watched Luffy swing like a monkey and catch himself in the rafters before landing back on the ground by them. Brook was not so lucky and ended up stuck in one of Nami's trees. Sanji looked in the direction of where Zoro and Nami stood. He could not see Nami from his position but he knew they were standing very close together. _That idiot better not have hurt her! _He thought to himself. It then dawned on him that Zoro was taking too long to move away from the place he was in and was trapping Nami against the wall. Anger boiled to the surface. He looked at their captain who was laughing and asking Franky if he managed to catch it on camera.

"It's all your fault!" Sanji shouted at his idiot captain before sending a kick his way.

"WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH"

Zoro and Nami heard their captain's wail. They flinched as splintered wood covered them then turned their heads to look at the body of their captain trying to force his head out from the wall.

"Hey will you watch where you aim!" Zoro turned around and shouted at the cook. They began to fight.

"Stop damaging my ship!" Franky intervened, separating the two.

Nami stood and studied Zoro's back for a second, then looked at the clambering body of her captain. _Idiots! _She thought. She picked up her belongings and walked past her friends and into her room. She slammed the door behind her and sat on her bed, holding her head in her hands. "Idiot!" she scolded herself, before standing to get changed.

"Hey Nami" Luffy said.

"Hey" Nami automatically answered, before lifting her head up and turning to look at her captain's head, grinning at her like a picture in a ragged frame.

"So who's an idiot?" he asked casually, still stuck in the wall.

Nami clenched her fists and picked up a chair. She aimed it for his head and shouted "YOU ARE!"

Zoro heard Nami shout and managed to catch Luffy as he came flying out from the wall. "Nami is scary!" Luffy said a little dazed but with a hint of blood coming from his nose. Zoro straightened up and looked through the hole in the wall to be met by a book that hit him square in the face.

"OI!" Zoro shouted, managing to duck several more objects that came flying his way, but still getting hit on the head by a pen and then a shoe. He lost his temper, "Will you stop throwing things already?!" he shouted.

"If you have a problem get out of the way baka!" Nami's retort came through the wall.

Zoro couldn't help but wonder why she was so damn upset. The rest of the crew looked their way.

"What the hell have you done to upset Nami?!" Sanji accused Zoro straight off. Zoro could not help but get defensive, after all it wasn't his fault to begin with! The two men looked down at their captain on the floor.

Luffy looked up at their angry faces and held his head with his hand and grinned. "Um, Sorry!" he said.

"It's not us you should be apologising to!" Sanji shouted.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Nami screamed through the hole in the wall, before collapsing in a flood of tears.

"Geez what's her problem" Luffy said aloud, gaining very disappointed looks from his friends.

"Maybe it's her time of the month" Franky suggested. Robin shook her head and he realised that comment won him no favours.

"We better move away" Usopp said and they all slowly left the area. That is except for the raven haired archaeologist and green haired swordsman. Zoro stood looking at the gaping hole in the wall. Robin looked over at him. He could sense that she wanted to say something to him, but chose not to.

"I will go and check on her" she said and moved towards the door of the rooms. She paused in her steps, "Zoro-san, you may wish to help Franky fix the wall" she suggested.

Zoro nodded and scratched his head with his hand, looking away from the wall. Robin could not help but think that he seemed to be fighting something, but whatever the thought was his stubbornness clearly got the better of him as he walked away to find the cyborg.

…

Later that evening Usopp sat in the dark room with Chopper to go through the photos for that day. There were a lot of great shots, with plenty of them all doing daily things or posing in front of the camera. It was good weather and the images came out clear. It was nice to see different parts of the Sunny as well. Luffy's photography had improved. Some of the pictures were too close or a little blurry or not centralised, but on the whole they were fine. Chopper's turned out better; the little doctor definitely had an eye for detail.

"There seems to be a lot of Robin this time" Chopper noted as he put a few to one side which seemed to be a sequence of Robin sitting at the table, putting down her book and picking up her drink. If you held them and flicked them together you would see the movement. Usopp agreed, though most of the pictures were taken from afar and nothing compared to some of the shots Nami had of her over the past few days.

_Poor Nami_ Usopp thought to himself, _I wonder if she is really okay. _Nami had joined them for dinner that afternoon and had seemed fine. Things appeared to be back to normal, although he couldn't help but notice the concerned expression on Zoro's face. It was only fleeting but there was definitely something there. The thought made Usopp remember the look on Zoro's face when he looked at an unconscious Nami once they got out of the mine. He had leant over her and brushed her hair to one side to check where the blood came from. Usopp shook his head, he was reading too much into this, it was just a friend concerned for a friend, wasn't it?

"This is a pretty one" Chopper spoke up. He passed the photo to Usopp. "I wonder what she is thinking about?" the reindeer spoke up. Usopp nodded in agreement. It was one of Nami looking out to sea. The wind blowing her hair back. Her facial expression seemed thoughtful.

Chopper then looked to the next photo in his hooves, "oh oh…I think I understand why Nami was so upset" Chopper spoke up. Usopp looked at him and leant over to see the photo more clearly.

"Who the hell took that?!" Usopp exclaimed.

Chopper shrugged, "I think Nami won't be happy about this" he said remembering her reaction to more innocent photos.

"We should destroy it" Usopp announced.

"What about Zoro?" Chopper asked, "Will he be okay with this?"

Usopp thought for a second and found himself unsure as to what it is that his friend would want.

"Be okay with what?" a voice asked from the doorway. Chopper and Usopp looked up at the frame of the swordsman that practically filled the gap in the door. Chopper jumped and Usopp automatically hid the photo behind his back.

"W…w…what are you doing here?" Usopp asked hesitantly. After all, death from Nami was one thing, death from Zoro was a whole other kind of fear.

"Robin told me you had something for me" Zoro said.

Chopper and Usopp looked at one another and seemed confused. Usopp then realised who had taken the photo! _Damn that woman and her extendable limbs! _

…

**Authors Note: **

**Hello everyone. This chapter had more ZoNa in it than I anticipated but I struggled to think of what some of the characters would want to take photos of that would be interesting, so I just focussed on my favourite pair. I apologise if it is a little OOC, especially on Nami's part! It has taken me a few days to write and I keep coming back to it and constantly make changes! **

**Anyway, I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. **

11


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. I am merely a fan.

**Authors Note: **_Thank you again for more feedback. I apologise for Nami being a bit out of character last time round. I went with the flow but made her over react. Reading it back I would change the fact she cried! Hopefully I have managed to reign that in a bit this chapter. _

_It can be difficult to know for sure how a character will act in a scene we have never seen them in before…dancing being one of them! So on that note I hope you enjoy this chapter __. _

**Chapter 6**

Zoro looked at the pair and could immediately tell they seemed uncomfortable. "What are you hiding?" he asked sceptical of them.

"N..n..nothing!" Usopp announced, "I was just showing Chopper the adventures I had with..with…" Usopp was lost for words.

Zoro looked at the long nosed sniper for a second and then said "fine, if you haven't got anything for me then I am out of here" he said and turned for the door.

"Wait!" Chopper shouted out, Usopp glared at him. "Show him" the reindeer announced sternly.

Usopp was unsure about this but his friend had somehow found some confidence in front of the fierce eye of the pirate hunter. Usopp stepped forward and reached out his arm towards Zoro, handing him the picture. "Don't kill me, I didn't take it!" he announced.

Zoro looked down at the piece of paper in Usopp's hands and took it from him. He looked at the photo and gritted his teeth. "Who?!" he asked.

Usopp shook his head, "I don't know, but I could guess"

"Robin!" Zoro said and gripped the picture tightly in his hand, screwing it up slightly.

"Zoro" Chopper gained the attention of the swordsman. "Don't you like Nami?"

Zoro looked at Chopper quizzically. Usopp grabbed his friend and put a hand around his mouth, "don't say stupid things" he scolded the reindeer.

"Why'd you ask that Chopper?" Zoro asked seriously.

Chopper wriggled free from Usopp and Usopp was surprised that Zoro did not get defensive or angry at the sudden questioning.

"Well you always seem to be fighting" he said. It was a fact after all. No one on the crew could deny that. Although Nami treated most of the men on the ship with contempt at times she definitely hit him more than anyone else. "Nami is always staring at you and she doesn't like it when you see her naked." Chopper continued. Usopp studied the swordsman carefully. His expression seemed blank…_the idiot still hasn't put two and two together has he? _Usopp thought to himself.

Zoro studied his friends for a second before shrugging and saying "I feel the same for Nami as I do all of you. I would protect her with my life". His expression was serious. Usopp palm slapped his own face, _idiot. _

Usopp was not surprised by what Zoro said but he was surprised to find himself a little disappointed by it. He could not help but wonder what went on inside that knuckle head's brain. Was he completely oblivious to the world around him?

Zoro turned to leave. Chopper stood staring at the image of a retreating Zoro with his eyes shining like stars. "Zoro is so cool!" Chopper stated happily. Zoro however, was met by the presence of said navigator in the doorway.

Usopp bit his bottom lip. He wondered how much Nami had heard. She didn't seem to be fazed, although she looked at each of them in turn.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked Zoro.

"Robin sent me" Zoro responded casually and honestly – he wasn't one to lie after all.

Nami looked confused, her brow furrowed, "Robin? That's weird she said Usopp wanted me to" she turned to look at her friend, "is everything alright?" she asked. Usopp nodded.

Nami could not help but think the room had a weird vibe to it. Her friends seemed wary. Nami then noticed that Zoro was carrying something.

Zoro noticed her eyes look at his hands. He thought about pulling it away from her, but realised that would seem more suspicious. Instead he lifted it for her to see.

Nami's eyes widened in shock. She had been able to remain calm because she thought no one had noticed. The photo showed a naked Nami pinned up against the wall of the ship by a half naked Zoro, but due to the dust and smoke of the broken wood parts of them were covered. They looked close, Zoro was looking down at her and she looked at him. A hand was placed on his chest. It looked like a very sensuous scene and yet it was not the way either of them remembered it.

"How could you?!" Nami shouted at Zoro.

"Hey, I didn't take it!" Zoro spat back.

"Oh right so why do you have it then?!" Nami argued. There was a pause Nami then looked in the direction of Usopp and Chopper.

"We didn't take it!" Chopper spoke up.

"Then who?!" Nami asked annoyed.

"They think it was Robin" Zoro answered for them.

"Don't go bringing her into this!" Nami got defensive of her friend.

"She is the one that sent us both here tonight!" Zoro spat back.

Nami paused in her response to him. He had a point. _Was Robin up to something? She couldn't possibly know…could she?_ Nami thought, soon coming to the conclusion that if anyone on the ship had enough eyes and ears to go around it was definitely the raven haired archaeologist.

"You do realise your debts will be raised" Nami announced to the room. Usopp grimaced, he knew it. "So what are you going to do with it?" Nami asked Zoro. Zoro looked down at the crumpled image. He hadn't really thought about it.

He shrugged, "get rid of it I guess" he said. If Sanji saw this he would have a field day. Yet if he had been serious about disposing of it then why hadn't he ripped it up already?

There was suddenly an awkward silence in the room, "I see" Nami said.

"I don't get it" Chopper suddenly spoke up. The three of them looked at him. "If you like each other why do you argue so much?" he asked innocently. Off course in Chopper's mind he was talking about friendship, to anyone else in the room it could have been miss interpreted.

"Because Nami has a violent streak" Zoro said spontaneously without thinking about what he was saying.

Nami twitched and fought back the urge to punch the man as it would only prove his point and she was not going to let him have one up on her. She focused her attention on Chopper, "If the men on this ship weren't such moron's I wouldn't have to keep them in check" she explained.

Zoro grunted in response.

"But you never hit me, or Robin" Chopper answered.

"That's because you aren't idiots and don't do stupid things" Nami answered.

"Oi I am not an idiot!" Zoro felt the need to defend him self.

"You can't find your way around the ship half the time!" Nami continued without looking at him.

"That does not make me an idiot!" Zoro exclaimed. Usopp did not say that his thoughts were on the same line as Nami's. He wanted to keep his limbs attached another night. "Besides that's what we have you for!" Zoro continued.

"I haven't forgotten earlier either!" Nami added.

"What?"

"Your debt in particular has risen quite a lot" she said standing in front of him square on. "That photo in your hand costs over 200,000 Beri" Nami chided.

Zoro's face looked like thunder. He clenched his fists and screwed up the photo in his hand.

"and for what you saw yesterday" she continued, "you owe me another 600,000".

Zoro felt like he was going to explode. "I will take you to hell one day I swear it!" He said.

"Yeah yeah" Nami waved a hand as if ignoring him, "oh and don't forget the bill for trying to peep in the hole in my bedroom wall either" she added.

Zoro stormed out of the room. Nami watched him leave with a grin on her face. She then turned to look at her small friend. "Chopper, Zoro and I may argue but it is only ever bantering. We are never cruel to each other." She explained. She knelt on one knee as she faced him and placed a hand on his head. It was almost a little like a mother with her child, Usopp realised.

"I think Luffy said it best once" Nami continued to explain, "Luffy cannot use a sword, nor can he read a map, lie or cook" Nami recalled their time on Arlong Park when the guys had saved her from a living hell. Chopper looked at each of them one at a time before gazing back at Nami. "You see Chopper, Robin studies and reads books, she knows things others don't, Franky can build ships, Brook can play music and you can heal people. We each have a gift and something we can do that the others can't. We are friends and as a team we are strong." Nami finished what she said and stood up, smiling down at her fury friend as his whole being glistened as the information sunk in.

"So none of us can live without each other" Chopper said, understanding her words, "that's why Luffy fights so hard to protect us all".

Nami and Usopp nodded. After all it was the same for any one of them.

"So that's what Zoro meant when he said he would die to protect us" Chopper said.

The statement did not surprise Nami. It was typical of the swordsman. Zoro had saved all of them at one point or another and not just at his captain's request either. However, the thought of losing someone forced Nami to recall painful memories of losing Bellamere. She really hoped never to feel that loss again. Thinking allowed she said "let's hope it never comes to that". She always tried to put that thought to the back of her mind, but the thought of losing any one of her friends sent a stabbing pain through her heart. She knew their journey was getting more and more dangerous and their enemies were getting stronger, but she had faith in her friends and their abilities. There wasn't an enemy they could not defeat without some hard work. They had been training for over 2 years now and kept getting stronger, no matter what the cost. Yet she was not stupid. She knew the strain all the fighting was having on her friends, especially Luffy, Zoro and Sanji.

With that Nami wished her friends good night and they went their separate ways.

…

The following morning their breakfast routine was normal. Usopp and Chopper shared out the photos between the group that were taken of them all individually and of them with their friends. Sanji, Zoro and Nami skipped through the ones of Franky's unique body, finding the nipple lights, well, weird to say the least. Franky and Usopp showed off the photos of their inventions and Luffy laughed at the ones of him catapulting the others. Their expressions clearly showed little satisfaction in Luffy's antics and they secretly wanted to punish him for it. Luffy soon became disheartened though when he received his bill off Nami for the hole in her wall and for watching her while she dressed.

The others laughed, but not for long as Franky and Usopp were also billed with encouraging him. Their defensive argument fell short. Nami was not someone who could be trifled with and one thing that was certain, Nami was the richest member of the crew by far!

…

The rest of the day for the straw hats went on as usual. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper tried to fish for sea monsters to cook for dinner. Nami sat on a deck chair reading her paper and Robin stood watering some of the plants on the ship. Zoro trained and kept an eye out for enemy ships, Franky did maintenance on the Sunny and on him self and Brook sat restringing his violin using the guts of a huge creature Luffy managed to catch and Sanji hacked up.

"Yoohoo!" the older skeleton said making the finishing touches to his instrument. "Now I am ready to play more music and I have managed to write a whole new selection of songs to!" Brook announced happily.

Luffy pounded over to him, "So does this mean it's finally time?!" he asked. Brook nodded. "YOSH!" Luffy announced gaining the attention from the rest of the crew, "PARTY TIME!"

They all looked at each other and smiled, there was never a dull moment on this ship. Luffy held Chopper's hooves as they swung around in circles. Sanji explained that if they were going to have a proper party he would need time to prepare his menu and more space to do so.

…

With Nami's assistance they managed to find a small enclosed island that did not appear to be populated, on route to the next one on their agenda.

Luffy jumped off the ship first, followed by Usopp and Chopper. They helped Sanji carry what he needed down to the shore. Franky helped Brook take his instruments down and then assisted with collecting some wood for a fire. Robin put down her book and followed the others.

Zoro threw the anchor over board and started to walk towards the ship's ladder. He suddenly felt an uneasy feeling running through him and looked in the direction it came from. There seemed to be something in the distance but it was hard to make out. He walked over to Nami who was standing looking out at it as well.

"What is it?" Zoro asked her. Nami scrunched up her face in concentration and studied the log pose carefully.

"Well you know how we stumbled across Punk Hazard and it was the island that had the most movement on the log pose"

"Um I guess" Zoro said, clearly forgetting all of that sort of stuff. After all he just relied on Luffy and Nami giving him orders and where that failed he relied on his gut instinct, it had never let him down before.

Nami sighed, "Well that island up ahead is causing havoc with this log pose" she explained, pointing to the one in the centre. Zoro stepped closer to her and looked down at it.

"So does that mean there is something powerful over there" he asked with a grin.

Nami looked up at him and realised the thoughts going through his mind. "No way, don't even think about it!" she said, turning away from him and towards the shore, "and don't even think of letting Luffy know either!" she snapped. The last thing they needed was to be dragged into even more dangerous mess.

Zoro watched Nami's retreating figure then turned to look at the triangular shape like mountain that protruded from the island in the distance. Zoro could definitely feel some kind of aura coming from there, but at this range it was too faint to tell just how powerful it was. He was always up for a challenge, though for some reason something nagged at the back of his mind. He soon discovered what it was.

"Oi!" he suddenly shouted out as an object hit him on the head. He spun around to see an irritated red head staring threateningly at him. She clearly threw the book to stop him from getting any wrong ideas. For the time being this seemed to work enough to distract him and he followed her down to the shore.

…

Brook played a variety of songs that night, some of which he sought the assistance of his friends to sing or play along to, with Franky taking the opportunity to show of his serenading skills on the guitar. The evening was full of drinking, eating, singing and laughing between friends. Luffy insisted on them saying 'cheers' to a whole host of things, from the best chop stick dance to the best piece of meat and more. They all took it in turns to take photos of each other having fun.

After gaining some confidence thanks to alcohol Franky suddenly spoke up and said "If we are to have a proper dance I think the ladies should change into something more comfortable" he announced. Sanji agreed whole heartedly. Nami and Robin looked at one another with raised eyebrows.

"Yoohoohoo, I have brought a range of music with me tonight. It would make me a proud artist if I could see a woman's dress flow in time with the rhythm" Brook announced.

Nami studied the expectant and waiting expressions of the three biggest perverts on their ship and could not help but smile. She looked at Franky and then at Robin. Curious about this pair she figured it would be interesting to amuse them a little and so dragged her older friend to their rooms to look for something to wear. Even if Robin did not want to, Nami would not be the only one in a dress that night. Besides, secretly she loved the chance to dress up and into something different. It would be a good opportunity to try out something knew. Nami smiled, she had just the thing in mind. It would definitely be a shock to her friends and probably not what they were expecting at all and she couldn't wait to see their expressions.

…

"What is taking them so long?" Sanji whined, losing his patience a little. The two female crew members had been gone almost an hour.

Luffy had collapsed on the ground snoring with an over grown belly that made him look like a balloon. Usopp was dozing against Luffy and Chopper was collapsed on top of him, rising and falling with his stomach.

"Woman like to perfect themselves" Franky announced.

"But they are already perfect!" Sanji sung.

Zoro grunted from behind them in his seated position by the fire. He was sitting on the sand and resting his back against a huge log, his swords perched beside him and a bottle of rum in his hand. Sanji ignored his intrusion.

"I wonder what they will be wearing" Brook asked out loud. This led the other men to also sit there pondering.

"Perhaps one of the evening gowns or dresses from the photos we saw yesterday?" Franky spoke up.

"It would be nice for them to wear something skimpy and show their panties" Brook announced.

Sanji just had visions of them in huge pink floral dresses with a crown on their heads, running into his arms. He was on a white horse and held roses in his teeth…

"Oi Sanji where'd you put the drinks" a gruff voice asked.

Sanji's thoughts were broken by a moss of green sweeping across his princesses path and pulling him away from them. He gritted his teeth, clearly irritated at the intrusion. He spun on the swordsman, picked up a bottle and threw it at him. Zoro was standing near him and managed to catch it before it hit him in the face. The pair glared at one another.

The sound of a delicate cough broke their gaze. "So what do you think?" Nami's voice pitched in.

Each of the men looked at Nami and Robin as they approached them slowly on the shore of the beach. They were all gobsmacked. The beach went silent, except for the calming sound of the waves behind them.

It was definitely not what the men had expected and both women were almost unrecognisable.

"Stunning" Franky commented his mouth turning into a wide grin.

"Beautiful!" Brook announced, tears forming in his eyes.

Sanji dropped to his knees, catching his nose as a stream of blood poured out of him. It was beyond his expectations.

"Yo Chopper, Sanji needs you!" Franky called out, waking the little doctor, causing Luffy and Usopp to stir to. Chopper panicked at first, but soon got his bearings after being suddenly woken. He ran over to Sanji and started to check on him.

"What's all the commotion?" Usopp asked, rubbing his eyes as he approached the others, a sleepy Luffy waddling behind him. Both men stopped in their tracks when they saw Nami and Robin standing before them.

"Who are they?" Luffy asked suddenly.

The women smiled, "It's us Luffy" Nami stated the obvious. Luffy studied them both for a second and then said "us who?"

Nami sweat dropped. He really could be an idiot at times.

"It is Nami and Robin" Usopp whispered to his captain from the side lines. Luffy looked at them some more and then got closer, he stared in their faces and reached out a hand to poke Nami on the cheek. Her expression changed to one of irritation and she punched him on the head. This act in itself was enough to convince Luffy that the woman before him was in fact his navigator.

_Idiot, _Usopp thought as he pulled his captain to one side. He looked back up at his female companions.

"Where did you get those outfits?" he asked curiously.

"Wado Ichimonji?" Zoro spoke up, his eye was fixed on Nami. She turned and looked at him, blushed slightly then smiled and nodded.

"Yes I remember now!" Franky spoke up, "some of the women there were wearing them" he announced.

"They are traditional outfits for Samurai and are known as Kanfuku" Brook explained. "The kimono is a very beautiful garment indeed"

Nami threw the camera to Usopp and asked him to take a picture of Robin and her together. Robin was a bit hesitant at first but allowed her friend the opportunity. Robin was wearing a dark purple kimono with a lilac obi (belt) around the waist. There were faint white and pink blossoms on one side of the dark background. Robin's hair was held up by a variety of pins at the back, leaving some loose parts to hang at the front of her face.

Nami wore a lighter colour in contrast to Robin. It had a light orange/yellow tinge around the rim of the fabric, with a contrast of light and dark green running throughout it. Her obi was a mixture of brown and orange/yellow hue. The kimono itself was covered in a variety of white and dark orange flowers. Nami wore most of her hair down, but had part of it clipped back to keep it out of her face. The bottom part of her hair was hung over her shoulders.

The kimono's covered their bodies and gave nothing away, yet they were stunning and beautiful in their own right. The whole point was to appear elegant and sophisticated, not revealing. It left plenty to the imagination.

Usopp took a few pictures. Luffy studied the women for a little while then announced that he wanted a kimono as well, with dragons on it! He spent some time with Usopp and Chopper designing their own and then trying to coax a plan to convince Nami to make them for them.

In the mean time Brook and Franky offered Nami and Robin a hand to help them gain better footing in the sand. Brook then sat in position and started to play his music. Franky asked Robin for the opportunity to have a dance with him. Robin agreed and placed her delicate small hands into his huge machine like ones. The pair looked odd, but somehow Robin managed to keep up with the large man despite the limitations of her dress.

Nami smiled and took a few pictures of the two. "Would you care for a dance?" Sanji asked Nami in a gentleman like manner. Nami agreed and took his hand, calling for Chopper to catch the camera and take some photos. Sanji raised an arm and span Nami around. She had not danced with him like this before and realised just how proficient he was at it. She could not help but wonder if learning to dance was a ploy to help him win the hearts of all the women he fawned over.

Luffy caught sight of his friends dancing and laughing and soon decided to join in to, insisting that Franky and Sanji show him what to do. Luffy pushed Sanji out of the way and partnered Nami. Nami had difficulty helping someone who had two left feet. "Ow! You moron, watch where you are stepping!" she scolded her captain.

Usopp looked down at Chopper who had paused in taking pictures. He could see that the little doctor was also keen to join in on the fun. He took the camera of his little friend and encouraged him to join the others. Chopper ran up to Luffy grinning and turned into his human like form. Franky helped him to understand the basics. Robin danced with Chopper and was surprised to see how quickly the young man picked it up. Luffy stared over and became a bit jealous at the fact his younger friend was a better dancer so began to become more competitive, much to the annoyance of their red headed friend.

Usopp watched the commotion in front of him. He could not help but find it quite amusing. He sporadically took some photos of them and suddenly realised that someone was missing from the group in front of him. He turned to look down at the swordsman who had returned to his seat by the fire.

"Are you not going to join them?" Usopp asked

"Not my style" Zoro responded taking another sip of his drink. Usopp was not surprised; it was not like Zoro to dance anyway. He was more the type who silently drunk everyone under the table in the corner. Well, almost everyone. Usopp recalled their time on Whiskey Peak when Nami managed to outmatch everyone in the room and won the drinking contest, with Zoro collapsing on the table first. Then again, later they were informed that Zoro had pretended to be asleep and then fought off crocodile's men singlehandedly, as Nami watched in the background. Usopp wondered if the pair had ever completed another contest and if so who would win between the two. Usopp could not help but think that the demon woman had a better chance than the demon man, but he had been proved wrong before.

Usopp could not help but notice that as Zoro sat drinking his booze his gaze was focussed in front of them, but not at the whole group, at one individual in particular. Usopp couldn't help it, but he sneakily turned the camera towards his friend and clicked the button. Zoro squinted in response to the sudden light in his direction.

"Oi watch where you point that thing!" Zoro demanded.

Usopp played ignorance and pretended he did it by accident. However the sudden conversation drew the attention of their captain.

"Hey Usopp, Zoro, come join us!" Luffy shouted over. But despite both men's protests their captain's long arms stretched out and grabbed them, pulling them into the fray.

Usopp suddenly found himself in front of Robin, taking over from a blushing Chopper. Robin could feel that Usopp was shaking and nervous. She took his hands and gently placed one of them on her hip. He gulped and fixed his eyes to his feet. His movements were very slow and mainly involved small side to side steps. He could feel himself sweating. Robin reassured him a little and Chopper and Franky encouraged him on.

Zoro however, found himself in the middle of the cook and his captain. Both of whom were trying to give him dancing lessons. Luffy was giving him one direction but Sanji contradicted their captain, as much to his annoyance. He demonstrated again with Nami, who ended up telling both the idiots to shut up and let her do it as their bickering was making her dizzy and her feet already throbbed from Luffy's clumsiness.

Nami stood in front of Zoro expectantly. He looked down at her not really knowing what to do and wishing he could just go and sit and drink some more. Nami, could not help but feel she had caught the short straw compared to Robin, who seemed to be having a lot of fun. So, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She took hold of Zoro's left hand in her right then placed it on her waist. Zoro immediately went rigid. She then took his other hand and held it up.

"You need to move your feet in the opposite direction to mine" Nami explained. "So if I take a step forward then you take a step back" she continued.

Zoro looked at her, it seemed simple enough, but he didn't know his left from his right half the time so knew he was going to end up looking a complete idiot. He needed more to drink.

Nami started to move and he tried to focus his attention on her movement. He looked at his feet but when she leant into him and stepped forward he also stepped forward and they almost tripped over each other. Nami stopped and adjusted their position. _Why did I have to get the directionally challenged duo, _she thought to herself. Yet she had to admit, being in the secure strong arms of the swordsman was not a bad thing either. Not that she would ever admit that to her friends, but he did hold her in a delicate way, almost as if he feared he might break her.

Nami gave him a few more chances but he kept making the same mistakes as Luffy. Sanji watched and made a comment about how he thought Luffy was an idiot but Zoro was unreal. Zoro twitched at hearing this and almost lost his temper. He wanted to storm off so badly, but Nami held him tightly close to her and turned his head with her hand to focus his attention back on her and away from Sanji.

After another attempt Nami stopped. Zoro let out a deep breathe he had been holding and went in the direction of his drink. He felt a hand stop him.

"I have an idea" Nami said. He looked at her, she smiled and he could tell she had pure determination in her mind. She was not going to give up. She turned to the skeleton, "Brook, can you play something a little slower please" she requested. Brook followed her request.

Luffy and the others had left the vicinity of the music. Luffy got bored quickly when he realised this was not his forte. Sanji went to prepare more snacks at Luffy's request and Robin chose to sit down to have a break, as much to Franky's disappointment. They all sat there watching Nami with Zoro.

"Right I want you to close your eyes" Nami said. Zoro looked at her like she was a fool. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "Just trust me on this, okay?" Zoro did as he was told and felt incredibly stupid for it.

Nami entered into his personal space and got into position again, she felt him go rigid once more. Sighing she said "look, think of this as any other battle or obstacle course you have to over come. Trust in your instincts"

Zoro thought a little about what she said. He found himself taking in deep breathes and trying to block out the noise around him as well as the fact he was being watched. He listened to nothing but the music and the sound of feet.

Franky and Robin watched the pair from the side lines. "Not bad, not bad at all" Franky announced.

"Indeed" Robin agreed, "Green and Orange definitely go well together" she said with a smile. Franky looked at her then to the couple in front of him. _That they do_, he thought.

The song ended and Nami and Zoro came to a natural stop. Zoro felt Nami leave his hold and step away. He opened his eye to look at her. She smiled, then cocked her head and said "I will give you that lesson for a discounted price" then winked. Zoro's face turned into a scowl. She may be beautiful and clever and talented, but there was definitely a demon inside of her.

…

Later that evening Usopp was sorting out the photos from their party. Chopper came to help him later on and sorted them into piles once more. Chopper smiled at the photos of them all dancing and playing games and stuff. It had also been a good opportunity for Franky to get a picture of the Sunny.

Chopper filtered through the photos and came across the ones of Nami and Robin in their dresses. They looked so mature and beautiful. A thought suddenly came to his mind. "Usopp"

"hmmm" his friend responded not looking at him.

"What do you think life on the Sunny would be like if there weren't any women?" he asked.

Usopp stopped what he was doing and took off his glasses for a second to think about his answer. "It could be a lot less stressful" he said, "less hormonal, less bossy, quieter, fewer headaches and nagging…" the list went on and on, until he said "thinking about it, it would be pretty boring"

"I think the same" Chopper agreed. He was happy to have such a diverse group of friends. Besides Nami and Robin were no where near as scary as the witch doctor who raised him and taught him everything he knew.

The ship suddenly began to sway and an explosion could be heard in the distance.

They looked at each other, dropping everything they were doing and ran outside, joining their friends. "Wh…e...re…did that come from?" Usopp asked worried.

Robin pointed in the direction of the noise. "Nami is that what I think it is?" Robin asked concern evident in her voice.

Nami looked on in horror, "Yes, that is a volcano" she answered.

"V..V..V..olcano?" Usopp started to sweat.

"AWESOME!" Luffy watched on in awe.

"No! We need to get out of here!" Nami shouted and started barking orders.

"Wait Nami" Luffy spoke up, "take us to that island" he ordered.

Nami and Usopp tried to argue against this. Brook and Chopper weren't far behind either.

"Give it a rest" Zoro scolded them, "Luffy has given his orders. You know what he is like when he has his mind stuck on something" besides he was itching for a fight himself. This evening had helped increase his appetite.

"I suddenly have my new island disease again" Usopp announced.

Nami knew this was not going to be a good idea and dreaded what was to come.

…

**Authors note:**** I hope this was written better and less OOC! Sorry for it being another long one! I have been typing since 7pm and it is now 1:30am! So, please forgive me for errors, etc. **

**As you can see there is a promise of another action scene in the next chapter –hopefully this will be better than my last! I must warn you, if my story goes to plan it will be ending soon. If anyone has an idea or request to add a snippet scene or photo in there somehow then let me know! **

**Thanks again for reading. **

12


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own One Piece I am just a fan exploring my ideas and making my own interpretation of my favourite characters. _

_This chapter and the next are more action scenes. I have taken my time with this but haven't been able to do it justice due to a hellish week at work. But I didn't want you waiting any longer so here goes! _

_Thank you everyone for your feedback and kind words and messages. Please keep reading. _

**Chapter 7**

The group navigated around the island, finding a safe spot for the Sunny to anchor away from the bursts of molten lava and rock coming out of the small volcano in the distance. Nami gave her friends a lecture on volcanic ash and how important it was to not breathe it in. After forcing them all to gear up into something that covered their skin and protected their faces, they then decided to pull at straws to determine who would be remaining on board the Sunny to ensure her safety.

Luffy was insistent that he was going no matter what, as was Zoro. Both of them felt the need to do a little exploring. Zoro for one wanted to let off some steam. Usopp tried his best to nominate himself to stay on the ship, but like always, ended up drawing the short straw. Brook pulled out the longest straw and remained behind.

"We should split into two groups" Robin pointed out, "one to explore and one to collect information" she suggested.

Nami nodded in agreement. Looking at her friends it seemed best if both women separated and led a separate group. Robin was to lead the exploration team and Nami the information team.

Zoro nominated himself to go with Robin and Luffy. Nami turned to look at Usopp. He didn't have to ask to know or understand that expression. She expected him to follow their captain and stick to him like glue. After all, it was the only way to ensure he didn't do something reckless.

Sanji was more than enthusiastic to stick with Nami, although he would have preferred it if the cyborg and doctor didn't tag along as well.

…

The island was hot on approach. The sky was a dark gray and ash fell lightly like dark snow. Luffy held out a hand to catch some of the ash. He sniffed at it and then stuck his tongue out to try to taste it. Usopp hit him over the head and scolded him for being an idiot.

"I wondered if it would taste like snow" Luffy said naively.

"Off course not, didn't you hear Nami on the ship? This stuff can kill people!" Usopp shouted.

"Ehhh?!" Luffy's reaction was one for the books. He immediately dropped the ash and hopped about hopelessly. As usual Luffy had paid little attention to Nami's explanation, instead viewing the ash as a result of a mystery volcano.

"Relax" Robin interrupted his senseless dancing, "the density of the ash cloud is mild. Nami said that so long as we don't get too close to the volcano we should be alright. However, we need to be careful we don't stay here too long. The ash can cause problems with breathing and irritation. If any of us develop any symptoms then we must head straight back to the Sunny. Is that understood?"

Luffy and Usopp nodded. Robin checked numbers…

"Where is Zoro?" she asked, recognising they were suddenly one short.

Usopp hit his head with the palm of his hand. That idiot hadn't spent two minutes on dry land and already got separated from them.

…

Meanwhile…along the beach to the east of everyone else, Zoro was looking around with a hand scratching his head. "Did they get lost again?" he asked himself out loud. Off course Zoro assumed it was his friends who were lost. He believed in himself completely and trusted his own instincts, but never would he accept the fact that he was terrible with directions. So long as he reached his destination in the end it didn't matter the journey. He shrugged his shoulders and turned in the direction of a hill. He figured a higher position might give him a better view.

Upon reaching the top of the mound Zoro's view did not change a great deal, but he did notice he was surrounded by tall rocks. He suddenly had the feeling he was no longer alone. Carefully he pulled out his swords ready for whatever was coming his way.

…

Nami and the others walked North until they reached a small village in a clearing. The volcano could be seen in the distance still spurting the odd piece of red rock, but it was not enough to cause concern. The villagers explained that this was an active volcano that spontaneously erupts small quantities now and then, but their village has never been at risk of destruction.

Once in the security of the village the four went their separate ways. Sanji decided to look into what food stuffs the villagers had, Chopper looked for any medicinal items he could find and Franky went to look for some new tools. Nami wandered around the village gathering information and admiring the local wears, though she could not break the feeling that something or someone was watching her.

She could not shake the feeling of suspicion as she interacted with some of the villagers. Something was not right about this place. Nami walked further into the town and came across what appeared to be a circle of stones in the centre. Catching the attention of an elderly man Nami asked what this place was. The man was not very forth coming and told her it was a place of worship for the earth god. When Nami tried to find out more the man gave his excuses and hurried away from her.

Nami entered the space of the stones to gain a closer look. It suddenly went silent. She realised there were no sounds of animals or people. She looked back in the direction she came and caught sight of Franky and Chopper heading in her direction. She waved and called out to them. She took a step towards them but abruptly stopped when the ground started to rise in front of her.

…

Robin took some photos of the local terrain as she followed her captain through the woods further west from the direction Nami and the others had gone. Luffy had caught wind of an interesting smell and decided to follow it, but unfortunately lost it part way. The detour was not for nothing though, as they soon stumbled into a clearing which was outlined with tall rocks in a circle surrounding them.

"What is this place?" Usopp wondered out loud.

"Hey Usopp come look at this!" Luffy announced, stretching up to stand on the top of the tallest stone and waving down at his friend.

Robin approached the stones and placed her hand on them. They were weather worn and misshapen, but the position they stood indicated that this site must be religious of some kind. The stones had some old runic symbols on them. She used the camera to take photos and was grateful to Usopp for creating such a useful device. It definitely saved her some time.

The earth trembled slightly.

"Woooaaaahhh!" Usopp exclaimed, trying to maintain his balance. "Did that come from the volcano?" he asked.

"I don't think so" Robin announced as much to Usopp's dismay.

Luffy suddenly jumped down from his pedestal and landed in front of his two friends. He indicated for them to move back a step. Luffy's instincts were usually accurate and he sensed they were not alone. Something was coming.

…

Zoro stood standing over the mound of earth he had just cut with his swords. He kicked it with his feet. It was weird, because those mounds had been men seconds ago. Although it dawned on him he might be up against a devil fruit user. He could not help but smirk as adrenaline rushed through him in excitement of the possibility of a good fight. He turned as he felt the earth move again. The image of a man stood behind him, Zoro went to strike.

"Wait!" the voice said to him, raising a hand.

Zoro froze in his tracks, not because he didn't want to defeat the man, but because his feet had suddenly become stuck in the ground.

"You may pass" the man said.

Zoro raised an eyebrow in confusion, "eh?"

The man before him smiled, the ground suddenly opened up beneath Zoro and swallowed him whole, _not again, _he thought to himself as he saw the sky disappear before him.

….

"What the hell are they?" Usopp asked out loud as he shot another figure that collapsed and turned to a heap of soil on the ground. He was stood standing back to back with Robin and Luffy.

"I don't know" Robin answered, breaking one of them with her arms.

"Arrrggghhh stop disappearing like that!" Luffy snapped, hitting the ground and making it seem like a game of wack-a-mole.

A voice suddenly boomed out loud for them all to hear; "You may pass"

Usopp and Robin looked at each other quizzically, but didn't have much time to think as the ground opened up beneath them.

…

"Get the hell away from Nami!" Sanji's voice echoed through the silent space.

Nami stepped back instinctively as a pair of legs came flying past her and into the face of the man before her. Sanji landed in front of her and looked at the pile of earth on the ground, "What the..?" he wondered out loud, before turning to Nami in a ray of hearts and saying, "your night in shining armour is hear Nami-san, do not fear"

Nami sweat dropped at the man and kept him at bay with her weapon.

"Hey Nami-sis are you okay?" Franky asked as he and Chopper approached the circular space.

"Yeah I'm fine" Nami stated, poking the earth lump with her staff. "What was that?" she asked out loud before the ground opened up beneath them.

…

"ARRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!"

They all screamed as they fell, some landings more comfortable than others. It was pitch black.

"Nami?!" Sanji shouted out to the darkness. He moved his arms around and took a step backwards, trying to feel his way around.

"…err…I'm ok Sanji-kun" Nami spoke from somewhere within the darkness. Sanji turned in the direction her voice came from.

"Oi watch where you are groping!" Franky's voice shot out. Sanji soon realised his hand felt cold, as if he was touching metal and retracted it quickly.

"Nami? Sanji?" Luffy's voice spoke up.

"Eh, Luffy?" Sanji, Nami and Franky spoke at the same time.

"Is everyone okay?" Chopper asked out loud.

"I think so" Robin's voice intervened.

"I thought we were gonna die!" Usopp spoke up.

"It looks like everyone is here" Brooks voice sung out.

"Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked. There was silence.

"Knowing him he got lost" Nami said. She suddenly shrieked though when she felt something moving underneath her.

"Nami?! Are you okay?" Sanji asked, panic in his voice.

"Ur..rg..gh..Na..m..i" A familiar voice was heard.

"Zoro!" Luffy recognised his friend's voice immediately.

Nami moved as she realised what, or rather who, she was sitting on top of. "Are you alright?" Nami asked him, concern showing in her voice.

"Yeah" Zoro said, sitting up.

"Damn it's too dark!" Luffy announced, "Franky put on some lights" Franky obeyed the order of his captain. Everyone squinted from the sudden glare of Franky's nipples.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you are doing holding Nami like that?!" Sanji started to flare up.

Zoro was sitting up, rubbing his stomach to recuperate from a weight landing on him. Nami was sitting in his lap. They both flinched away from the light gazing at them.

"My my you two just keep bumping into each other" Franky pointed out with a grin on his face, "like magnets".

Nami ignored the jeering of her friends and tried to stand, using Zoro as leverage. He groaned but soon stood after her.

"What is this place?" Nami asked as she looked around.

Robin placed a hand on Franky's shoulder; he understood the gesture and moved around the area they were in. It seemed to be a small dome like room with 3 chutes leading into it. He stopped when he came to a doorway.

"Just break it open" Zoro said.

Nami frowned, "we have no idea what's on the other side, who knows what attention that could bring baka"

Robin tried to open the door, "it is locked" she stated.

Luffy looked at the door, "Zoro" he said his name as if it was an order.

"Ay" Zoro pulled out one of his swords and forced the door open. The room filled with smoke and their friends began to cough.

"Idiots!" Nami exclaimed.

…

As the air cleared they started to walk out into the lit space before them.

"Well, well, well" a voice announced through a speaker snail. "It looks like we have more guests"

The straw hats looked up and analysed their surroundings. They appeared to be in what looked like a stadium of some kind, a crowd looked down at them quietly. There seemed to be a range of odd looking people in there. Each looked at the group of friends and some comments could be heard amongst them; "They look small and puny", "Don't look very strong", "Their women are cute", "What is that thing with them, some kind of machine?", "Forget that, is that a racoon?"

Chopper became upset and lost his temper, turning into his human form and shouting "I'm a reindeer!" there were a few gasps but this was soon followed by laughter. They were being underestimated.

"Ignore them Chopper" Zoro told the reindeer. It may not seem a supportive statement from an outsider, but Zoro was more observant than people gave him credit for and had his own ways of showing support. Chopper reduced back to his usual size.

"Your entrance tests are getting weaker Sophia"

Sanji looked up at where the rough deep voice came from and noticed the figure of a man, covered in a shroud, sitting at the central box looking down at them. Sanji grimaced; he could feel the man's grin, mocking them. His attention was soon drawn away however when he noticed the slender brunette who sat beside him. She had long hair which was tied back in a pony tail and resting over her left shoulder. She was wearing a loose pair of trousers and a top, with a sash tied around her waist. She had a long earring in one ear and shorter one in the other. A belt containing several knives slung around her upper body. Her chest wasn't as big as his female friends, but he wasn't complaining. His eyes lit up into hearts and he jumped from where they stood to where she sat. Taking a hand of hers in his he kissed her hand softly and produced a single rose from out of no where. The brunette stood in shock at what he just did.

Sanji's friends looked at the scene and were appalled. Well, all except for Luffy who found it amusing and started to laugh.

Sophia placed a hand up to stop one of her men from intervening. She studied the blonde man in front of her and took the rose carefully. He swooned and rolled around on the floor like a faithful dog seeking attention and recognition from it's owner.

"Yes he is always like that" The red head's voice interjected as if reading her mind, bringing the woman's attention back to the people before her. "Sorry about that" the red head continued, "We will take him back and head off now" she said, shouting the man's name.

Sophia coughed and walked forwards, resting her hands on the banister of the royal box. "I am afraid there is only one way out" she said in a booming voice, "to get out you must fight and win"

The straw hats stopped in their tracks. _Damn! _Nami should have known. They always attracted problems.

"What if we don't want to fight?" Usopp swallowed.

"Then you stay here and continue to fight until you win or die" the brunette shrugged.

Nami looked around their surroundings, "Hey where is the exit?" she demanded.

The brunette smiled, "Irritating aren't you?" she said out loud.

Nami tensed up, "why you?!" she stormed forward, Luffy put an arm out to stop her. "Luffy?" Nami looked at their captain and saw his grin, "no way!" she exclaimed.

"Could be fun" Zoro spoke up from beside her. Nami slumped; it looked like the decision had already been made.

"What do we get if we win?" Luffy spoke up. Nami and Usopp stared daggers at their captain but he remained oblivious to it. Zoro grinned.

"The winner get's their freedom and can leave through the volcano, assuming they survive that then there is said to be a treasure within it's core" Sophia explained, suddenly gaining the attention of the feisty red head.

"Treasure? What kind of treasure?!" she asked eyes shining gold, her hands clasped together.

"Geez you sure change your mind easily" Usopp commented to himself.

The brunette shrugged, "No one has ever lived to tell" she said casually.

"So that means it's never been touched?" Nami cheered up even more.

Robin looked thoughtful and studied the dark patch of earth behind the brunette. She could only assume it led to the inside of the volcano but it seemed to be the same earth that attacked them before that was blocking their entry. She also found herself thinking about the treasure and wondered if it would really be anything special. If no one had survived in there, then what was the likelihood of anyone putting something in there in the first place? As if reading her thoughts, Franky asked the brunette that very question. Robin looked up curious to know the answer. The brunette smiled, "There has only ever been one man who entered this volcano and came out unscathed. In fact he managed to keep its rampage at bay, regulating it's explosions to prevent harm to the local people."

"Who was it?" Chopper asked excited to know.

"The pirate king, Gold. D. Rogers" Sophia announced with pride in her voice.

Luffy's face beamed and he became determined, "where do we start?" he asked eager. Sophia pointed to a desk where they could sign up. Luffy and Zoro headed in the direction of a nerdy looking man with glasses, who seemed to be shaking nervously.

…

Sophia watched in amusement as the red head hit both men on the head and dragged them by the collar back to the group. She then scolded them, "we have no idea what the rules are yet so don't go signing your life away!"

The raven haired woman then approached her friend and whispered something in her ear. The girl suddenly appeared shocked and gritted her teeth, nodding in agreement to whatever was shared.

"Amusing bunch" the large man beside Sophia spoke up. "I sense that we should not underestimate them" he said. Sophia nodded, then looked to the group of pirates before her and then to the commentator who stood in a box nearby, "tell them the rules".

The commentator nodded and turned to face the group before them, "the rules are simple" he announced "each fight will be drawn from a hat as to determine who will take part. There are a total of ten rounds. Each fight has a different element to it. For example, some may be hand to hand combat, others may involve the use of weapons, and there may be a handicap, solo fights, and fights in pairs or teams, and so on depending on the draw. The aim is to defeat your opponent. Anything goes."

Nami was not impressed by this at all. This could put them at a huge disadvantage, but the testosterone males of the group didn't seem to get that as she noticed they had ignored her and signed up anyway! She stared at them despondently; well she had faith in them at least.

"Don't worry Nami, I put everyone's name down!" Luffy grinned, as if he was doing them a favour. Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook's jaws dropped to the floor. Usopp and Chopper fought to hold Nami back from wanting to kill her captain.

"Now for the draw!" the commentator announced, the group stopped and looked up, cringing. Except for Luffy and Zoro however, who were excited about the possibility of being drawn.

"Three man teams." The commentator announced. "From the straw hat pirates" everyone in the crowd looked at them, Nami was dreading it.

"Tony Tony Chopper"

"EHHH?!" Chopper suddenly started to panic

"Sanji curly brow"

Sanji shot daggers at the swordsman who laughed. He knew the guy had to do something stupid with his name. He slowly lit a cigarette to calm himself and look cool in front of the women. Chopper relaxed a little, knowing Sanji was with them eased his mind. Sanji was the third strongest of their crew after all.

"And Nami"

Luffy became despondent, he wanted a go. He turned to Nami and said "you're lucky!" Nami tried to throttle him.

"Relax Nami you are in the first round, they tend to be easier" Usopp tried to reassure his friend.

Nami let go of Luffy, "you think so?" she asked Usopp before seeing the three huge beast like men before them that were called out. Usopp backed away and wished her luck, pulling Luffy over to the side lines with him.

Zoro walked past Sanji and their eyes met. It was a look without the need for words. _You better keep them _safe Zoro thought to him self.

Sanji slowly lit a cigarette and maintained central position in front of his two friends. Chopper adopted his human form and Nami prepared her clim-a-tact.

"There are no handicaps in this round" the commentator announced "anything goes…Ready…steady…let the match begin!"

…

Luffy and the others watched from the side lines. Zoro stood near the front and watched as one of the big guys who was roughly a quarter of the size of a giant, ran towards Nami. Luffy watched his friends and cheered them on along with Franky, Usopp and Brook. Robin sat quietly watching the scene before them, silently wishing them well and getting as many images as she could of her friends and the area they were in. She soon noticed the same symbols from the stones were in various places within the circle of the fighting zone.

"Hey Zoro" Luffy's voice broke the man's concentration, Zoro looked up at his captain, "why so tense? They are strong, they've got this" Luffy reassured him.

Zoro suddenly realised he had been holding on to the railing with a vice grip and forced himself to let go. He knew Sanji was strong; he fought with him on a daily basis. He knew that they had all grown stronger over the past couple of years and they were still learning about what each of them were capable of. Yet something kept nagging at him. He watched his friends fight with a tenseness that he could not shake.

Sanji sent a flying kick in the direction of the one targeting Nami. He then leapt up into the air and gave a flurry of kicks down at the man, shouting how a man should never hit a woman. Chopper in the meantime was fending for him self, managing to use his various point abilities to transform and jump up, then ramming one of them in the face, causing him to stumble and fall.

"Nice one Chopper!" Luffy called out to cheer on his friend.

Chopper wiggled a little in response to being praised. He suddenly stopped as his friends were pointing behind him from the crowd. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he could see the shadow form above him. Chopper managed to dive out of the way from an attack. The stadium filled with light.

"SUUUPPPPEERRR Nami-sis!" Franky called out with his stance, as their navigator sent the huge man to the floor like charred meat.

Zoro sweat dropped. Nami could sure as hell produce some scary stuff. He knew what a blast from her weapon was like and he did not envy the men in the stadium. The blast she gave them was probably worse than what he had suffered in the past. He recalled the time when they crashed the sea train and Sanji freaked out about Nami being trapped inside. Zoro had told Sanji to relax, Nami was strong and it would take more than that to kill her. That was off course moments before being hit by lightning. He smiled at the memory and watched Nami kick the oaf of a man on the floor. Yep, no doubt about it, she was strong, he knew that, yet why did he feel like she needed protecting all the time? Zoro found himself watching his friends in a daze.

"Watch out!" Usopp shouted at their friends as the collapsed men slowly rose back to their feet and went in for more attacks. The ground of the stadium shook and earth and stones flew everywhere as the men's fists hit the ground, like trying to squash ants. Yet being big didn't mean you were strong, nor did it mean you were flexible and clever.

Sanji and Chopper paired up to deliver multiple blows to their opponents. Nami produced several mirage images of the three of them, causing the men to hit one another and become dizzy with all their failed attempts to hit the straw hats. They collapsed in a heap on the floor. Sanji stood on top of them and lit a cigarette.

"Nami-san are you alright?" Sanji asked, ignoring the little doctor completely.

Nami blocked the cooks attempt at a hug and stated she was fine. Zoro watched the interaction carefully. _I better be up next_ he thought as he realised his urgent need to relieve some tension.

"Winner: The Strawhat Pirates" the announcement echoed throughout.

Luffy and the offers cheered from the side lines as Sanji, Chopper and Nami walked back to their friends with smiles on their faces.

…

"Your thoughts so far?" the hooded man asked Sophia as she watched the supposedly weak pirates defeat their enemy so easily with barely a scratch.

"They had an easy opponent, they were lucky" she commented, "however, you are right, and they have more strength than we initially thought" Sophia watched the straw hats carefully as they smiled in front of a camera and were talking about great action scenes. Their captain enthusiastic about ensuring a great photo was taken of him next.

"That red head has an interesting ability" the hooded man acknowledged.

"Yes, controlling the elements like that is clever, though she will be useless without her weapon" Sophia pointed out. It was clear that the red head was one of the weakest members of the crew. The blonde guy and the reindeer were constantly aware of where she was. However, they fought well as a team. She found herself intrigued to know what the others were like. After all if the front line crew were this strong then their captain must be powerful. There was hope yet.

…

"Next up: A two man team" the commentator announced, "Handicap – all must be blind folded" he continued. "Team Straw hats will consist of Robin and Brook"

Luffy whined at the fact he was missing out on another fight. Usopp tried to reassure his captain but knew it was no good as he was easily made jealous when other people got what he wanted. His impatience was top of the charts.

Robin stood and handed the camera over to Nami. Nami stood by the railing. Zoro sat on a seat behind her and crossed his arms and legs. For some reason he was disappointed his name was not called, but also relieved his friends were okay.

Sanji and Chopper joined their cheering friends. Another man and woman appeared before Robin and Brook, but neither of them would have known as each was blind folded. The woman was a swordsman and the man carried a set of pistols.

"Looks like they are evenly matched" Zoro though out loud. Nami had cheered Robin on from the side lines with the others, but stumbled back a little. She sat down next to Zoro. The movement did not go unnoticed.

"You okay?" he asked

"Fine, just tired" Nami reassured him. Zoro studied her for a second then turned his attention back to the arena. He subconsciously moved closer to her, enabling her to lean on him slightly to rest.

Franky turned around to ask Nami if she was getting all of this on camera. He clocked the sight behind him and elbowed Usopp who followed his gaze. Nami was gently resting her head on Zoro's arm and her eyes were closed. Zoro did not give his friends much notice, but managed to take the camera from Nami's hands and threw it at Franky, who caught it with grace and turned to continue cheering Robin.

Usopp could not help but feel a warm feeling in his chest when he saw his friends looking so peaceful and relaxed. This didn't last long though as he suddenly became envious of the fact they could be so chilled in a situation like this! He dreaded his turn to fight!

…

11


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own One Piece though it is my favourite manga and I wish I was able to write something as imaginative as it. _

_Thank you for your comments and feedback. Apologies for any errors. My mind has not exactly been able to focus due to stresses of every day life! _

_Apologies as well for this chapter being so late! I am currently in the process of packing and moving to a new home so things are hectic! _

**Chapter 7 Part 2**

Robin closed her eyes behind the blind fold. She crossed her arms and an eye appeared on a pillar she knew was behind her. She had studied the layout of the cave like arena carefully. She could see Brook was standing to the right of her. In front of him was a slender female wielding a sword. She had short blonde hair. Her partner was standing further away, having located a space where his back was covered. He aimed a gun in Robin's direction. Despite being blind folded they seemed to be comfortable with their situation.

Robin could hear her friends cheer them on in the background. A small smile lit her lips. The support of her friends sent a warm feeling through her and filled her with confidence.

Robin suddenly became aware of movement beside her and watched as the blonde stepped sideways and sped across in a diagonal stepping motion, making her movements seem lightning fast. Robin turned around to her right as she realised the woman was heading in her direction. _She's too fast!_ Robin realised, unable to see her within the line of vision of her third eye.

The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the room. The echo reverberated throughout, causing some of the spectators to fall silent in awe.

"Yoohoohoo" Brook sung. Robin was relieved that her friend was also light and fast on his feet.

"Can I see your panties?" Brook asked the blonde woman before him. Robin sweat dropped. The blonde smiled and took a step back, adjusting her stance so her blade was horizontal above her head. Brook followed suit, but his blade was pointed straight up. Robin stepped away as the two's swords collided together once more. Their feet swept across the ground forming clouds of dust.

"Hmph, not bad for a dead person" the girl spat as she blocked an attack from behind her again.

"That is cruel" Brook answered, "My body may be bones but I a still have a Soul!"

The sound of gunshots hummed through the room.

"Hey can you guys see anything?" Luffy asked his friends from the sidelines. They shook their heads. "Robin! Brook! Are you okay?!" he shouted out to the cloud of mud, dust and smoke.

"Yoohoo! Thank you Robin" Brook responded. He did not have to turn around to know that the raven head had sprouted arms on the gunman and managed to move the gun just in time.

"Woooh, what the hell is this?!" the man shouted, horrified to feel limbs on him.

"Jack you alright?" the blonde spoke up, concerned for her partner. Brook took the opportunity.

"Arrrrggghhh!" The screech of the blonde woman made everyone's skin stand on end. The smoke faded from the blast of air that formed.

Luffy and the others could see Brook's back. He straightened up and placed his sword back into its sheath, "Hummingbird" he said.

Then they noticed the woman. She was clutching onto her body, covering what she could as pieces of her clothing fell to the floor. "You pervert!" she shouted in anger.

Sanji watched from the sidelines and his eyes perked up, as did many of the men's in the room. Although part of him wanted to scold the skeleton for fighting a woman, he also had to admire his workmanship.

The blonde woman gritted her teeth and removed her blind fold. She picked up her sword and ran towards Brook as his back was turned.

Robin produced two hands from the ground and wrapped them around the woman's legs, stopping her movement. As her attention was turned to protect Brook the gunman managed to get free and fired a flurry of bullets into the arena blindly. Brook managed to deflect a couple before they hit Robin. However, some went array and hit various points within the arena.

"Hey watch where you are pointing that thing!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Heads up" Franky said as bullets came their way. Franky and Luffy managed to deflect them with ease although Luffy's rubber body caused them to ricochet off other surfaces.

…

Zoro watched the fight from his seated position, but twitched when the bullets came their way. Luckily two of his friends had bodies which were practically impenetrable. However, one shot bounced of their captain and headed in their direction. Zoro placed a hand on Nami's shoulder and forcibly pushed her down. The bullet embedded into the wooden post behind them.

Nami opened her eyes to be met face to face with the swordsman, who was looking at something above them. She wriggled and drew his attention. Zoro looked down at the woman he was pinning to the seat, she did not look impressed. He moved his hands from her shoulders and sat up, then offered a hand out to her. Nami took his hand and allowed him to pull her up right.

"Sorry" Zoro apologised, though for what he didn't know. He had been the one who just saved her after all.

Nami looked at him then at the bullet in the wood behind them and her friends fighting in the arena. She put two and two together quickly and did not begrudge him for it. What shocked her more though was the fact she did not want to let go of his hand and held it for a little longer than was necessary. Zoro looked at their hands in front of their chests where he pulled her up, and then he looked at Nami's face. Nami was looking at their hands to. Her face went a little pink.

*click*

The sudden light their way caused the pair to automatically separate. Franky looked at them with a grin across his face then winked and turned his attention back to Robin.

Nami stood and straightened her clothing before heading to join her friends at the railing. Zoro watched her and looked down at his hand. He ran his hand through his hair and breathed out the breathe he had subconsciously been holding in. He then went to join Nami and the others.

…

Robin winced in pain as one of the bullets skimmed the corner of her third eye. She placed a hand on her eye and tried to regain her vision.

The blonde noticed the change in her opponent's stance and used her blade to cut at the hands which held her in place. Robin retracted her additional limbs before any severe damage could befall her, but still staggered back. She felt her back against someone else's. "Are you okay Robin-san?" the skeleton asked.

"Yes for now" she reassured him. Yet at the same time curious to know how he was able to sense who she was and where their opponents were.

Franky watched from the side lines. He had stopped taking photos the moment he saw Robin get hurt. It bothered him. He was very close to jumping over the railing and running to protect her. He could even fire a shot from the side lines, he knew it would reach her opponent, but he also knew that some fights people had to get through on their own merit. Interfering could risk them the win of the game and he couldn't do that to his friends. It didn't stop him worrying though.

"You may be able to sprout limbs, but they are still vulnerable to weapons" the blonde spoke with a grin.

Robin was not able to see the woman but she could feel her presence before her and could hear the sound of her sword scraping the ground as she lifted it up. The click of a gun made her realise the other man was in front of Brook, pointing his weapon at the musicians head.

"HEY! She is cheating, she isn't wearing her blindfold!" Luffy shouted. The other observers pretended they had not noticed. Luffy got mad. One thing he hated was people playing dirty. He tried to climb the fence and was pulled back by Usopp and Chopper.

"Brook" Robin said his name and could feel him nod in understanding. As their two opponents went to attack Robin produced arms on Brooks' shoulders and used them to lift her up and swing her over his body, the momentum helped her to send a kick straight down on the gunman's head and spin Brook around to block the blade of the blonde. Robin then traded places with Brook again to force hands on the woman, bending her back and causing her body to crack whilst Brook cut the gunman's weapons in half with his blade and removed his blindfold.

Everything went still and silent.

"With neither opponent able to use their weapons it would seem the Winner is the Straw hats" the announcer shouted.

Luffy and the others cheered from the side lines.

Nami smiled at their swift team work and quick thinking. She was concerned that her friend was injured but knew their abilities were stronger than what they revealed. Robin had pointed out to them that they were probably being tested and matched up with people accordingly. To show their full potential could be risky. Besides, they had to also remember the fact that they were underground. Too much power could easily cause the whole place to collapse on top of them. They need to be careful. Nami looked up at where the brunette, Sophia, was standing and wondered what exactly the purpose of this whole thing was.

…

Sophia watched the dark haired woman and skeleton walk back to their friends. The little reindeer approached the woman and checked her out. The huge robotic looking man stood by her and did some weird pose. She scanned the group and her eyes made contact with the gaze of the red head for a second before the woman turned to check on her friend. She could not help but sense that the look implied that they should not be underestimated.

"Did you notice the kid with the straw hat?" the hooded figure beside her asked.

"Yes" she said "It would appear his body is made of rubber".

"You did not stop the fight once the blonde woman's blindfold was removed" he noted.

"I wanted to see what would happen" Sophia responded.

"and?" the man asked.

"They don't fight with everything they have" Sophia answered.

"That will be their downfall" the man responded.

Sophia studied each of the straw hats in turn. She could tell from the way they fought that they were willing to be hurt in the process of protecting each other, yet so far none of them seemed to be willing to kill. She wondered at first if it was because they weren't taking things seriously with it being a competition. Yet she was beginning to realise that there was something else about them and was beginning to doubt if they were as powerful as the rumours said or if they were truly weak at heart.

The green haired man looked up in her direction. His gaze was intense and powerful. He was probably the only one in the group who seemed to have a scary aura about him. Someone who was eager for a fight. His gaze was threatening but she did not break away from it.

Sophia turned to the commentator and whispered in his ear.

…

Zoro watched the brunette and raised an eyebrow. He could sense that she was manipulating the situation somewhat.

The commentator turned and pulled out more paper from the pot. Zoro suspected that this was mostly pretence though and the names of those who would be fighting next were already selected.

"Round 3" The man spoke out "will be a one man fight against multiple enemies".

_Knew it, _Zoro thought to himself.

"The team, whose side will consist of one man only, will be the straw hat pirates."

All the straw hats looked up, their attention drawn to the man. Luffy cracked a knuckle in hope it would be his turn. Usopp stepped backwards praying his name would not be called up next. Zoro rested a hand on the hilt of his swords.

"Nami" the commentator announced.

The straw hats froze. Zoro gritted his teeth. Luffy looked over to Nami who was visibly shaken and spun around, "Hey what's the meaning of this?! Nami has already been. Select someone else!" he demanded.

Sophia looked down at the group of pirates and rose from her seat. "Each fight is selected at random. You should be aware of that by now. There is the chance someone can and will be called up more than once." She spoke clearly. The swordsman had a bead of sweat dropping from his forehead. His gaze was intense.

"Allow me to fight!" Zoro called up, stepping beside their captain.

Sophia looked at him and grinned. She suspected he would do this. Their captain protested that he wanted to fight to, followed by Sanji. They began to fight amongst themselves. Sophia studied the red head. She was looking at her friends in turn, her fists clenched. Sophia smiled then said "are you all suggesting Nami is weak?"

The men froze in their protests and looked at each other then at Nami, guilt ridden on their faces. Sophia suspected that there was a trigger word and was pleased to see her first thought was correct. The navigator did not like to be called weak.

Nami pulled out her weapon and pushed her way past her friends and into the stadium. She looked up at Sophia, determination clear in her eyes. _That's more like it, _the brunette thought. She then looked at the commentator and nodded. The opposing team was selected and five figures slowly began to appear in front of Nami.

…

Nami was rigid. She tried to hide her fear and nerves to save her pride. She was a straw hat pirate to. She had not been training for two years for nothing either. She was stronger, she knew she was, yet it didn't stop her from wanting to run. She was a thief first and foremost after all. It was not shameful to run to save your life at least that is what she believed.

Nami knew that each of her friends had saved her at some point on their journey. She knew she was the weakest member of the crew. Even Usopp had managed to grow stronger. Yet she also knew that without her they would not be here. She had to believe in herself. Though it didn't stop her body from shaking as she looked at each of her opponent's one at a time.

The five figures ranged in size. There was a man as huge as Franky, if not bigger. A rounded woman who was shorter in stature, a small man who was just a little taller than Chopper, but clearly a lot older, a man who was tall and slim and another woman who was of a similar build to Nami herself.

The five studied their opponent carefully. The tall slim man carried a sword and was resting the blade on his shoulder. He stepped forward and looked Nami up and down, his gaze was taunting. Nami was not unused to that sort of look and instinctively repelled it. The man had long brown hair which he tied up into a pony tail. He had a little goatee beard and wore a long black jacket. Nami suspected he was the captain of the crew. She managed to maintain eye contact with him and was surprised when he broke his gaze, turned and walked away.

"Not worth my time" he said with a gruff voice, heading back the way he came. He waved a hand to his comrades "make it quick and painless" he stated. They all nodded and grinned, turning to face her.

Nami could not help but feel a combination of irritation at what he was implying and relief at the fact there was one less opponent to fight. Yet she had no time to think as four figures came her way.

The dwarf sized man carried a mace on a chain and started to swing it around in circles. The round woman pulled out a set of knives. The slender woman carried a bow and arrow and the larger man clenched a fist and punched his other hand.

Nami felt herself taking a couple of steps backwards and bumped into the barriers surrounding the side lines. "You can do it Nami!" Usopp shouted behind her. Nami kept her gaze on the people in front of her and watched as their captain sat down on the ground behind them and closed his eyes. She took this to be offensive.

Although she appreciated her friend's support she couldn't help but feel unenthused.

Nami felt a hand on her shoulder. A hint of green appeared beside her. "The big one will be faster than he seems" Zoro said, having analysed them already. "Focus on the two women first as their long range attacks will be difficult to avoid if your attention is on the other two".

Nami nodded, it made sense. She accepted his advice.

"Urgh!" Zoro groaned behind her as Sanji kicked him aside.

"Nami-san" Sanji spoke, blonde replacing where green had been.

"Remember men have a huge weakness" he said. Nami could not help but grin. It was dirty fighting but she was glad to know she was not the only one who thought of this.

"Let the match begin!" The commentator announced.

Reassuring hands pushed Nami forward "kick their butts!" Luffy called out from behind her.

The smile quickly disappeared as Nami faced her opponents. She knew full well that this was not going to be easy and she was not going to come out of this unscathed.

…

The straw hats stood in silence as they watched their friend trying to stand tall before them.

"Do you think Nami will be okay?" Chopper spoke up to no one in particular.

"Nami is stronger than people think" Robin reassured him.

"Yeah, besides you are forgetting Chopper that she has a powerful weapon at her disposal made by the powerful captain Usopp" Usopp announced proudly, though not 100% convinced at his own declaration. He hoped his modifications did not let her down.

A flash of light distracted them. They turned to face the cyborg. "Nami sis is smart" Franky said, holding the camera before him. "She will give it her all"

Robin smiled at Franky's statement and Chopper and Usopp nodded. Franky gave a sideways look at his other male friends. Luffy's gaze was on the captain who was sitting on the floor. Sanji was gripping onto the railing and biting down on his cigarette. Franky knew the blonde man always worried over his female crew members, especially Nami. Not being able to be her knight in shining armour and having to take a back seat was not something the chef could easily do.

Franky looked at the swordsman. Zoro stood with his arms crossed. His gaze went from left to right, studying the scene in front of him before finally settling on the back of the navigator. Franky was surprised at the man's composure. He appeared to have confidence in the woman before him. Franky wondered if the man's gaze would change as the fight commenced.

…

Franky was not the only one studying the swordsman. Sophia turned her gaze to the red head once more as the large and small men ran towards her and the women aimed their weapons.

Nami split her weapon into pieces and started to rotate them in her hands. Although Usopp's adaptations to her weapon made it more powerful and faster, there was still a time delay. She knew she had to buy time until she could form the elements she needed successfully. She watched her opponents carefully.

Sophia watched as the red head found herself surrounded. _So what will you do now? _She thought. The girl crouched down and lifted her weapon as if in defence as the two men reached her and aimed a fist and a mace in her direction. The look of confusion soon became evident on their faces as their attacks met nothing but air. Sophia smiled.

The round woman turned around and threw two knives in the direction of the larger man.

"Hey watch what you are doing!" he shouted

"She was right behind you!" the woman defended herself. The man turned to look but nothing was there. He raised an eyebrow at his crewmate then ran in her direction.

The round woman realised her colleague was not aiming for her but for someone else, she ducked just in time as a fist swung her way. The image of a woman wavered and then disappeared.

"Damn, what sort of witch craft is this?" the larger man spat.

"Stay still!" the slimmer woman called out, raising an arrow and searching the area. "Most likely she is trying to get us to knock each other out" she stated.

"Good guess" Nami called out from behind the woman with the bow and arrow. The woman span around on Nami and aimed at her. She hesitated for a second, wondering whether this was actually the real one or not and if it was worth wasting an arrow.

"What are these balls of light?" the dwarf like man asked as he reached to touch one with his mace.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Nami said sweetly. The man stopped in his actions. His crew mates looked around them. They were surrounded by tiny balls.

Slowly they stepped closer to each other. Backs turned to protect themselves, forming a four man formation. "Hey can't this woman produce lighting?" the rounded one asked. The slimmer woman nodded. The arena filled with crackling and blinding light followed by screams.

Franky and the others protected their eyes with their hands. "Way to go Nami!" Luffy and Usopp called out.

As the light dimmed the four opponents stood in the centre, slightly scorched and breathing slowly. Nami was horrified to see that they were barely affected by her attack. Then she raised her head and realised why. The larger man had picked up the smaller one and used his weapon as a beacon to attract the brunt of the attack. The women had dropped their weapons and crouched behind him, remaining closer to the ground.

Nami froze. How could someone use a friend like that? She realised that these were not the type to fool around. The larger man's gaze turned to hers as he dropped the smaller man on the floor. He stepped forward but stopped as a female hand touched him.

"She is mine" the larger woman spat as she pushed the hulk of a man aside. "Don't get in my way".

The man stepped back and grunted.

"If you fail she is mine" the slender woman spoke, very annoyed that her clothes were now scorched and her hair frizzy. "Do you know how long it takes to look the way I do every day?!" she whined.

Nami was amazed at the speed the rounder woman had and did not have time to act. She tried to step backwards and slid to one side, ducking in time as a short blade tried to hit down at her. A second blade came in from the side and Nami managed to block this with her staff. The woman pressed down, forcing Nami's knees to almost buckle beneath her. _Damn she is strong_ Nami thought in frustration.

Sophia was not impressed by the display so far. After all, the navigator had already shown these skills in her previous fight. If anything, Sophia was disappointed that her opponent had not paid complete attention and planned for this fight. They underestimated the red head. Yet she was out numbered and if that was the best of her attacks it wouldn't do her any good. However, watching the red head now made Sophia lean forward curiously. She was not doing a bad job at defending herself from the oncoming attacks of the larger woman before her. The navigator was slender and had dexterity. She was able to run and act fast, her instincts to survive kicking in. Sophia enjoyed seeing how people changed and evolved when their lives were on the line. She looked at the woman's friends. Some were cheering and others stood in silence, worried expressions on their faces. The green haired swordsman however, still remained stood with arms closed, watching carefully. His expression was unreadable.

…

The sound of metal hitting metal reverberated through the arena as Nami's staff collided repeatedly with her opponents blades. Nami was covered in sweat and dirt. A couple of times she gained a graze from the blades on her arms, but managed to stop any severe damage. Luckily for her, the woman before her was not as fit as she was and each onslaught was getting slower the more she went on. Yet Nami had no time to prepare an attack and all she could do was defend her self. She bit her lower lip in annoyance. She had to think of something. She needed to gain distance. She looked around her surroundings for inspiration and saw her friends. Luffy nodded at her, Sanji and Chopper were waving, Usopp looked worried, Robin was expressionless, Brook was…sipping tea?! Franky displayed his super pose and Zoro stood watching her intensely. The sudden flashing image of their encounter in the shower room the other day went through her mind. A thought she soon regretted having at that moment as the round woman took this as an opportunity and successfully slashed at Nami's shoulder, kicking her soon after and sending her flying.

Nami scolded herself at being so easily distracted. She was looking for inspiration not problems! She breathed in through her nose as she winced in pain. Grabbing her weapon she slowly got onto her knees. She could hear the heavy feet of the woman behind her. She dug her fingers in the ground. _Come on Nami, get a grip, you are better than this! _She shouted at herself in her mind.

"Given up already?" the woman spat from a few feet away, "What a shame". She did not hesitate in her next attack as she sent two blades flying through the air in Nami's direction. Nami spun her staff just in time to block the two blades. Standing she bowed her body and then ran at the woman with all her might.

Nami threw earth into the woman' face as she tried to aim another weapon towards her. The woman stepped back and rubbed her eyes. Nami did not stop. She spun her staff again and knocked the woman off her feet.

The round woman managed to get some of her vision back as she felt a heeled foot on her neck and another on her wrist. She looked up at the woman before her who smiled before sending an electric current through her body. It soon went dark.

Nami jumped off the woman and breathed in heavily, resting on her staff. Yet she had no time to rest as an array of arrows came in her direction. She managed to swerve to avoid most of them, but screamed in pain as one pierced her thigh. Nami looked up at the face of the slender woman who grinned at her success in injuring her enemy.

Nami separated the pieces of her weapon once more.

"Nice try but I won't be letting you do that again" the slender woman announced, nodding over at the larger man.

Nami was forced to stop the preparation of her next attack as more arrows came her way, followed by the trembling of the ground beneath her when the larger man punched it. Nami lost her balance and fell once more.

The large man was on her before she could sit up properly. He reached hands around her throat and she automatically clasped at his hands, dropping her weapon.

Sophia was sitting in the edge of her seat. The commentator looked at her, ready to declare the match as finished but she would not allow him. She wanted to see what happened next. Besides, she was not happy at the fact the green haired man barely flinched. Didn't she mean something to him? The captain and his crew however, had a lot to protest about. The straw hat appeared to be trying to climb into the arena to save his friend when the blonde was screaming at the commentator to stop the fight already.

Nami struggled and clawed at the man before her. She felt like her neck was going to snap under his strength and closed her eyes, trying not to pass out. She grabbed his arms and as he lifted her up she used the extra space to her advantage, raising her legs and fighting through pain, she kicked him hard where it hurt men most. The man barely winced, so she did it again and again. She felt his grip on her loosen and she sucked in air. Her vision was slightly hazy but she could make him out before her. She used her feet to walk up the man's hulk of a body and positioned her legs around his neck. The position managed to free her slightly and she returned the favour to the man by squeezing hard. The man let her go and they both fell to the ground.

Grabbing her weapon Nami rolled out of harms way. She span her weapon pieces as fast as she could, breathing in rapid breathes as she forced herself not to panic. The man was hunched over and trying to gain his composure after being hit in delicate places. He looked at the red head before him and clenched his fist. He aimed for the ground again, causing it to rupture and crack.

Nami managed to roll sideways avoiding the attack from below. "Nami behind you!" Sanji's voice called out. Nami did not look behind her, she already suspected what was there and lifted a section of her weapon above her head blasting a current of air and forcing the arrows away from her.

"Hmph not bad" the hooded man said from beside Sophia. The brunette did not look at him but was now more curious. The navigator of the straw hats seemed to have more abilities than she let on. She looked at the moss headed man. To her surprise he was grinning. The rest of the crew followed suit.

Nami stood with the large man in front of her and the girl behind her. They began to circle around her but she maintained her position, knowing they were going to attack her when she least expected it. She could feel the aches in her body and knew she wouldn't last much longer. She took in a slow breathe and closed her eyes. _Concentrate. _She told herself. She felt them move then just as they reached her she drove her staff into the ground.

Sophia was now standing. From her high position she could see more clearly than others could and noticed the change in the ground as a wave of ice cold air spread through the arena and spread it's way up the legs of the two who were about to attack the red head, freezing their movements in an instant.

Nami almost collapsed and rested on her staff, breathing rapidly. Her heart was racing and threatening to beat its way out of her body. She was grateful at that point in time for her training in Weatheria. The ice attack was not as easy to produce as the lightning one, but somehow she managed to pull it off. She would have to thank Usopp later for his inspiration with making her weapon more powerful.

"Honestly, one woman and you can barely scratch her" the voice of the captain who had been sitting idly by came through the cold air. Nami could see him rise from his position and walk towards her. He used his sword to tap at the legs of the large man, they were almost like stone. "Although I have to say I am quite impressed" he said turning his gaze to Nami. "We could use someone like you on our team".

"Never" Nami spat, pulling her staff from the ground, readying herself for an attack.

"Yeah that's right! Nami is mine!" Luffy shouted out. Nami sweat dropped at hearing the words of her captain. Usopp hit him around the head, "you need to think about the way you phrase things" he said. Luffy could not see the problem. Nami was his navigator and belonged to his crew, he would be damned if he let someone else take her. The same went for any of his friends.

The captain looked up at Luffy and the others. "Is he always like that?" he asked with a raised eye brow. Nami nodded, though did not take her gaze off him.

He turned and looked at Nami then stepped closer to her. He lifted his sword and she raised her staff in defence. He then disappeared from her line of vision. _Fast _she thought, unable to keep up. Before she knew it her weapon was knocked out of her hands and she could feel metal against her neck. The straw hats all jumped up and ready to act to protect their friend.

"You know it would be a shame to ruin such a fine body" he whispered in her ear, a hand trailing down her back.

Sophia watched the scene before her and cringed. She may like a good fight, but this was over. She nodded at the commentator.

"The winner of this fight is the Merry Pirates" the commentator announced.

Nami sighed, grateful it was over, but felt pain as the edge of the Merry Captain pierced her skin. "Don't think it is over that easy" he said "you sure made a mess of my crew; you will have to pay for that"

Sophia watched as the red head's friends acted in haste. Within seconds the pair was surrounded.

Captain Merry felt a sword aimed at his own neck as a foot threatened to kick him from the other side. The click of metal suggested a gun was aimed at him from behind and the cracking of knuckles grew his attention to the straw hat boy as he readied himself to attack. "Let Nami go" Luffy threatened. His expression was unwavering and serious.

Captain Merry smiled, "looks like I am outnumbered" he stated, moving his weapon from Nami and stepping backwards, arms in the air.

Nami, filling with relief, finally collapsed. Zoro managed to catch her in time and carried her over to Chopper to examine her. He placed her gently on a bench and stepped away while the reindeer did his work. He looked down at Nami and said "you did good, we will take it from here".

Luffy turned his gaze up towards Sophia and the masked man. "If you pull anything like that again against my friends I will never forgive you!" he shouted threateningly a wave of Haki forcing it's way out, causing the whole place to become silent.

…

The masked man was now the one to sit forward in his chair. Sophia realised that the straw hat had gained her masters attention. This was never a good thing.

"Make it happen" the man commanded "I want to see if he is as strong as he appears"

Sophia nodded and whispered to the commentator.

The man turned to face the arena; "Round 4…Two man team vs. 25. No Handicap, anything goes. The two man team will consist of Luffy and Roronoa Zoro".

The two men grinned; glad it was finally their turn. They turned around to the arena and faced their oncoming opponents.

…

**Sorry if this appears rushed! It has been too long. I hope you like it. There is a little more fighting to come before the big finale, but I can't guarantee how long between chapters as it will take time for me to move! I promise I won't leave you all hanging though. There will be an ending! Let me know what you think. **

12


End file.
